il était une fois
by heaven's nemesis
Summary: après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry décide de respecter ces dernière volonté et reste a privet drive jusqu'à ses 17 ans, après ceux-ci et son retour a Grimault, un invité surprise arrive lui aussi, et va peu a peu bouleverser sa vie,et ses espoirs futur
1. Chapter 1

Titre : il était une fois une… une vie célèbre

Auteur : heaven's nemesis

Beta lectrice : Loupie

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

Couple : quelle question …

Note : Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fiction, je ne sais pas du tout le résultat que cela va donner, j'essaie juste…

Résumer : après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry décide de respecter la volonté de son mentor et de rester a privet drive jusqu'à ses 17 ans, après ceux-ci et son retour a Grimault place, un invité surprise arrive lui aussi, et va peu a peu bouleverser sa vie, et ses espoirs de vie future…

Il était une fois … une vie célèbre

« Il était une fois… », Cette phrase, si célèbre, qui faisait rêver de nombreuses filles plus ou moins jeunes. Une phrase que toutes ont envie d'associer à leur propre vie. Rencontrer le Prince Charmant, vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps, et pouvoir réaliser la phrase toute aussi célèbre « … et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ».

J'aurais aimé être aussi insouciant que toutes ces filles écervelées, qui ne pensent qu'à faire de leur vie un compte de fée. Non, moi, cette perspective m'est interdite. Car moi je suis destiné à être un assassin. Joyeux non ? Pourquoi je dis ca ? Han, mais voyons, tout le monde sait que Harry Potter, le grand, le célèbre Potter, l'enfant de la prophétie, l'élu comme ils m'appellent maintenant, est celui qui doit tuer le grand vilain méchant Voldemort. Eh oui, la presse a appris ça on ne sait pas encore comment. Mais après la mort de Dumbledore, en juin dernier, beaucoup de choses ont été révélées au grand public, sur mon sujet notamment, dont le contenu de la prophétie. Enfin je crois que l'on devrait s'estimer heureux, les identités des espions et des membres de l'ordre non pas été révélées, tout comme le manoir black et bien sûr privet drive. En gros il y a une balance ou une source d'info quelle qu'elle soit qui est dans la nature, et bien sûr, en tant que successeur de Dumbledore à la tête de l'ordre, cela va être à moi de régler ce problème, encore des ennuis en perspective. Enfin je réglerais ça dès que j'aurais 17 ans, où là je serai majeur, c'est-à-dire ce soir à minuit précise. Je vais pouvoir quitter enfin cette prison où j'étais obligé de revenir, quoique cette année les Dursley, conscients certainement de mon départ prochain ont été… un peu plus vivable, dirons nous. Ce soir je retourne donc au QG de l'ordre, le manoir black, ou plutôt maintenant le manoir Potter, du fait que mon parrain me l'ai légué ainsi que toute sa fortune d'ailleurs.

En revenant de mes pensées plutôt moroses, je me rends compte alors que mes pas se sont arrêtés devant le miroir. Je me regarde et j'ai du mal à me dire que ce reflet est celui d'un garçon de 17 ans. Plutôt petit et maigre pour mon âge, brun les cheveux en bataille, les trais fin, presque féminins, androgynes, des yeux verts époustouflants, soit dit en passant la seule chose que j'aimais chez moi. Sans parler de mon corps il était mince, presque trop, on m'avait déjà dit que j'étais beau, je ne voulais pas croire ces gens. Quand je me regardais comme je le fais aujourd'hui, je me trouve pathétiquement faible, heureusement que je ne dois pas battre voldimoche avec mes points, sinon le monde serait en grand danger. Non ma force c'est ma magie, elle a d'ailleurs considérablement augmentée, si il y a bien un avantage à être puissant, c'est d'avoir un plus grand contrôle sur soi et sur la magie en elle-même. Chose très pratique qui m'a permis, avec l'aide apportée par les recherches d'Hermione de guérir ma myopie, et donc de dire adieux aux vilaines lunettes affreuses.

Question existentielle, pourquoi je me plains, moi ? Après tout j'ai tout ce que je pourrai rêver d'avoir, non ? Je suis l'élu, je suis le meilleur attrapeur de quiddich des quatre maisons, j'ai les filles à mes pieds et même certains garçons. Non, la seule chose que je suis content d'avoir c'est les Weasley et Hermione, ils sont comme ma famille, tout comme Remus, le seul lien qui me reste avec mes parents depuis la mort de Sirius. Je repense encore à Sirius j'aurais aimé qu'il reste encore à mes cotés comme un père l'aurait fait quand son fils traverse des épreuves difficiles. Toujours en regardant dans mon miroir, je monte ma main jusqu'à ma cicatrice me rappelant que c'est à cause d'elle et du lien qu'elle me fait partagé qu'il n'est plus la. Elle me rappelle mon incapacité à le sauver, cette aventure aura au moins eu un avantage avec moi : elle m'a fait prendre conscience de l'utilité extrême de l'occulmensie, Rogue a d'ailleurs été très fier de mes progrès, si il savait…

J'entends minuit sonner, cela va être l'heure qu'ils viennent me chercher. Ce soir je pars avec les membres de l'ordre pour ne plus jamais revenir, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley doivent rester chez la tante marge à partir de maintenant, et cela pour leur sécurité. Je vais retourner au QG jusqu'à mon entrée en 7ème année, qui pour moi ne se déroulera pas comme celle des autres, de ce point de vue pas de changement par rapport aux années précédentes. Sauf que cette fois ci, ce seront les professeurs eux mêmes qui l'on décidé. Je vais quasiment tout les soirs avoir des cours de niveau supérieur, qui constitueront mon entrainement pour le combat final, et avec en prime une autorisation de sortie quasi-permanente, pour finir la mission que m'a confiée Dumbledore, ils ne savent pas en quoi elle consiste tous l'ignore, a part mione', Ron et moi. Encore une information qui heureusement n'a pas filtré dans la presse. Il ne reste plus qu'un horcrux à trouver et à détruire, les autres les ayant été par Dumbledore et moi au cours de l'année dernière.

Des « pop » caractéristiques de transplanage venaient de résonner au rez-de-chaussée, certainement mon escorte, je prends ma baguette au cas où, déverrouille ma porte, l'ouvre… pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Ron. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait son permis, aux dernières nouvelles il l'avait loupé, je lui en fais la remarque et il me répond qu'il l'a repassé au début des vacances et que cette fois ci il l'a réussi.

Je réduis d'un geste de la main tous mes bagages et regarde une dernière fois cette chambre qui m'a accueilli tous les étés depuis maintenant 6 ans et que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais. Je finis par descendre en bas en compagnie de Ron, et vais rejoindre Mione pour la serrer dans mes bras en guise de retrouvailles, puis sans qu'un mot soit échangé dans cette maison désormais lugubre, Hermione me pris la main et me fis transplaner, devant le square Grimault, juste devant chez moi. Nous rentrons pour ne pas rester à la vue trop longtemps.

Cette maison est encore plus lugubre que celle que je viens de quitter.

Nous sommes seuls pour le moment, les autres membres de l'ordre ne viendront pas avant le milieu de semaine, m'informe Hermione en parlant le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveillez le tableau de l'acariâtre madame Black.

Tant mieux, répondis-je, j'avais l'intention de faire le ménage avant de recevoir des invités !

J'ai du parlé trop fort car le tableau se réveilla, et commença à nous injurier. Franchement cette vieille chouette pourrai se renouveler dans ses insultes car c'est toujours la même chose : sang de bourde, traître et j'en passe.

Allez-vous vous taire ? Dis-je dans une explosion de colère au moment où elle commençait à critiquer Sirius, puis avec un grand renfort de flamme ma magie réussi à faire ce que tous essayaient depuis l'installation du QG ici. C'est-à-dire la destruction pure et simple de ce tableau.

Je regardais alors mes meilleurs amis avec un sourire, qu'ils me rendirent. Nous pouvions commencer le réaménagement, à notre manière.

A suivre …

Un grand merci a Loupie qui a eu du travail pour corriger…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : il était une fois une…

Auteur : heaven's nemesis

Beta lectrice : Loupie

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

Couple : quelle question …

Remerciement : Amandine, qui la première m'a commentée (j'ai essayé de faire ce que tu m'as dit… je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi ^^) ainsi qu'à Narcissa Potter et blackclaire

**Il était une fois… une vie en danger**

Je courrais. Cela est à peu près la seule chose que je pouvais dire sur moi en ce moment. Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru jusqu'à maintenant, disparu comme envolé. J'ai comme l'impression de flotter, de ne plus être moi, de ne pouvoir contrôler mon corps, cependant, je courre, toujours plus vite, pour échapper à nos poursuivants, enfin notre poursuivant. Il s'agit de Potter je le sais, je le sens. C'est encore la seule chose que je puisse dire sur ce qui m'entoure, ça et une main qui me tire toujours en avant.

Puis soudain plus aucun bruit, seulement l'impression d'être compressé. Nous avons transplané, nous avons quitté cette enfer, j'ai quitté mon enfer. Je lève les yeux, nous sommes chez moi. Le manoir Malfoy, le repère des mangemorts. Je panique, je ne veux pas. Je suis pourtant chez moi.

Il nous reste 1 minute, avant la porte d'entrée. Une minute pour me reconstruire un masque qui tienne, le temps d'être dans ma chambre, seul. Surtout il faut éviter que l'on me pose des questions.

Je rentre, j'ai réussi à le reconstruire. Je passe direct, je ne regarde personne et me dirige directement vers ma chambre. Je rentre et ferme la porte avec tous les sorts d'intimité que je connais, comme quoi avoir des activités extra scolaires, c'est important.

Tiens, je refais de l'ironie, chez moi je dois dire que c'est un signe de bonne santé mentale, chose que je pensais avoir perdue durant l'heure précédente. Dumbledore est mort, et c'est ma faute, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire, je ne suis pas un assassin. Je ne veux pas être un assassin. Il faut que je réfléchisse, que je me sorte de là. Si je ne fais rien, d'ici deux jours au grand maximum, je serai un mangemort. Je serai un tueur professionnel, au service d'un fou mégalomane. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je veux ? Réaliser ce que tous voient ou pensent de moi, suivre mon père dans sa bêtise?

Il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse et cette fois sur un sujet sérieux. Pas sur la ou le prochain que je vais mettre dans mon lit, mais sur mon avenir. Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé avant ça ? Pourquoi faut-il un drame dans ma vie, un choc, pour réaliser ? Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours été éduqué pour ne pas pouvoir me rebeller, pour suivre les traces de mon père. Peut-être que moi aussi je pensais suivre les traces de mon père.

Je quitte ma chambre, sans même faire attention au luxe et à la beauté, pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain. J'ai besoin de me détendre, ou de me noyer peut-être, je pense que je verrai sur place…

Je traverse aussi la salle de bain sans la voir vraiment. Je sais pourtant qu'elle est belle, tout comme ma chambre. Je fais couler l'eau la plus chaude possible dans ma baignoire, quitte à me faire cuire. Une fois que celle-ci a fini de couler je me déshabille lentement, comme si par ces gestes, effectués pourtant déjà tant de fois, ce n'était pas seulement mes vêtements que j'enlevais, mais aussi mes protections, mes défenses psychiques.

L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou, me remet les idées en place, me permet aujourd'hui de voir mon futur, ce que je veux vraiment, je ne le sais pas encore. Je sais par contre, ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas suivre les traces de mon père. Je ne veux pas faire ce pourquoi on m'a éduqué. Je ne veux pas me faire marquer comme du bétail. Je ne veux pas suivre les ordres d'un fou. Je ne veux pas être un mangemort.

La liste de ce que je ne veux pas a beau être spéciale, je sais que si je reste ici, dans cette maison cela m'arrivera, pourtant une chose m'empêche de partir, de ne pas réaliser ce que je me rends compte maintenant ne pas vouloir. Voldemort retient ma mère en otage, une garantie pour que j'exécute bien les ordres. C'est une torture, dois-je rester et voir mes chances de futur brisées ou bien partir et prendre le risque de devenir orphelin de mère ?

J'aimerais ne pas être moi en cet instant, juste pour une heure ou deux être quelqu'un d'autre que Drago Malfoy héritier de la famille Malfoy. Que ferait Potter à ma place ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me pose cette question moi ?

Finalement j'ai raison, Potter est le griffondor par excellence, courageux, fort, droit, juste. Que ferait-il lui ? Pff, je pense qu'il essaierait de sauver tout le monde, comme d'habitude ! Ce mec a, je suis sûr, le complexe du héros !

Bon ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il ferait, alors réfléchissons comment Potter peut bien penser ? Déjà il ne se laisserait pas marquer, ça c'est certain, ensuite il essaierait de libérer la personne puis irait se cacher avec. Oui je pense qu'il ferait ça !

Je finis par sortir de mon bain, l'eau est toujours brûlante, j'ai dû mettre moins de temps que je ne le pensais à trouver la solution à mon problème. En sortant je me retrouve face au miroir qui occupe tout le mur opposé à la baignoire, je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

Je regarde mon reflet, ma peau est blanche, les cheveux blonds coupés dans une coiffure style coupe au bol en plus, comment dire ? Moderne… quelques mèches me retombent devant les yeux frôlant mes joues, le gel est parti. De taille moyenne, mon corps n'est pas celui d'une brute ou d'une armoire à glace, ça c'est certain, mais il n'en reste pas moins masculin, mais mes meilleurs atouts pour charmer mes conquêtes (le plus souvent d'un soir), sont mes yeux et ma démarche très sensuelle (que lorsque je dois les attraper, bien sûr). Pour résumer je suis beau, sexy, je le sais et j'en profite.

L'impudeur de la situation me fait sourire, il suffirait que n'importe qui réussisse à déverrouiller ma porte et vienne jusqu'ici et il me verrait dans mon plus simple appareil. Bon ce n'est pas que cette perspective me déplaise, mais il faut que je retrouve ma mère, que je la libère, et que je m'enfuie.

Je m'habille avec classe, comme je le ferais habituellement à la seule différence que là, je prépare aussi mes bagages, j'emporte un maximum d'affaires avec moi, habits moldus et sorciers. Livres de sorts, de défense, un autre sur les coutumes moldus, nous serons peut-être obligés d'y séjourner un moment. Je prends aussi quelques-uns de mes objets de valeur et de l'argent, beaucoup. J'en profite aussi pour envoyer une lettre à Gringotte, il faut qu'il désunisse mon compte de celui de mon père, avoir de l'argent est toujours un bon atout lorsque l'on veut passer inaperçu.

Une fois cela fait et les « bagages »regroupés en deux sacs, je réduis le tout, que je glisse dans une bourse que je place dans ma poche. Puis je retire les sorts placés sur ma porte, et l'ouvre. Les couloirs sont calmes, comme dans un tombeau, à croire qu'il n'y a personne. Dans le doute j'utilise un sortilège qui me révèle combien de personnes se trouvent dans le manoir et où elles sont.

Une spécialité de ce manoir. Un grand nombre est dans le salon, ils doivent tenir une réunion quant à la victoire de ce soir, ou alors ils sont tout simplement en train de fêter la mort de Dumbledore.

Le sortilège m'indique aussi la présence de deux personnes dans les appartements de ma mère, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Certainement elle et son gardien. Tant mieux je pourrai aller lui regrouper quelques affaires avant d'aller la chercher, je sais qu'elle garde une baguette de secours dans un de ses placards du dressing, et nous allons en avoir besoin.

Je me dirige donc vers la partie du manoir appartenant à ma mère, elle et mon père font chambre à part depuis ma naissance. J'essaie de me déplacer à la fois de manière naturelle, mais aussi de façon discrète. J'ai peur cela va sans dire, mais il faut que je fasse le maximum pour ma mère.

J'arrive donc a ses quartiers, je rentre, la porte ne fait aucun bruit malgré sa proportion. J'entends du bruit qui vient de la chambre, ils n'ont pas mis de sort, je dois faire encore plus attention, le dressing étant à côté de la chambre.

Soudain un rire retentit, c'est celui d'une femme, un de ceux que je reconnaitrais entre mille rires de femmes. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai entendu que très rarement, et aussi parce qu'il s'agit de celui de ma mère.

Je me rapproche de la porte, je voudrais voir l'intérieur de la pièce où elle se trouve. Je m'apprête à repartir lorsque j'entends une autre voix, celle-là aussi je la connais, c'est Voldemort. Il est avec elle et elle rit ? Je tends plus l'oreille.

« - … votre _mari, _Lucius, sera bientôt sorti d'Azkaban. Je le chargerai lui-même d'éliminer cet avorton. Il n'a pas été capable d'exécuter cet ordre pourtant simple. Il a fallu que mon meilleur placement dans le camps adverse le fasse à sa place ! »

Je me sens défaillir. Il parle de moi, je le sais, ils vont me tuer. Il faut que je fasse vite. Je me redresse quand ma mère se met à parler.

«- croyez bien Monseigneur, que nous ne l'avons pas élevé comme ça, je pensais que la menace de me voir tuée, lui enlèverait ses derniers scrupules mais non ! Je suis navrée de vous avoir donné ce plan, je croyais vraiment que celui-ci allait être efficace. »

Ma mère n'a jamais été en danger ? Ai-je bien compris ce qu'il venait de s'être dit ? C'est elle qui a organisé tout cela ? Je me coupe dans mes réflexions quand j'entends à nouveau la voix de ma mère :

« - il va falloir lui interdire de sortir avant qu'il comprenne quelque chose, et s'il le faut je suis prête à le tuer de mes mains pour vous Monseigneur. La famille Malfoy a toujours été à vos côtés, nous sommes tous liés corps et âme à votre cause. Dites vos désirs et je les exécuterai !

-Lucius devrait arriver dans la soirée, vous exterminerez Drago ensemble, comme l'insecte qu'il est, pour avoir nié mes ordres, lui dit Voldemort.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, il en sera fait selon vos désirs, pour notre plus grand plaisir Monseigneur »

Plus besoin de réfléchir davantage, je pars de ses appartements et retourne dans les miens. Ma mère est folle à lier, bonne à enfermer. Et moi qui avais toujours cru qu'elle était contre les activités de mon père, contre cette idéologie, qu'elle ne se pliait que pour avoir la vie sauve. Tout n'était qu'un rôle ! Une comédie, tout cela était une comédie très bien montée, destinée à faire de moi un gentil toutou. Potter avait raison, je suis bien dans le clan des méchants, des salauds, des manipulateurs.

Je dois partir mais pour aller où ? Chez des amis ? Mon père me retrouverait en moins de deux secondes, ils ont tous été intronisés mangemorts au cours de cette année. Parkinson, Zabini, Crabe, Goyle, Nott, tous, je pensais être comme eux, mais être des tueurs ne les dérangent pas. Moi si, je ne peux pas.

Je regarde l'heure, 7 heures, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et celle-ci a été plutôt mouvementée. Pas grave, pas le temps de prendre du repos, il faut que je sorte de la propriété pour pouvoir transplaner, sinon ils le sauront et moi je serai un homme mort. Je me jette un sortilège d'illusion et passe par la fenêtre, de là je me sers des pierres du mur pour descendre de la maison. Je traverse le jardin le plus discrètement possible bien que je sois invisible, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

J'ai passé le portail, je ne suis plus sur le domaine mais pour être sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger je marche pendant encore une dizaine de minutes à travers la campagne du comté du Yorkshire. Une fois bien éloigné du manoir, j'enlève le sortilège d'illusion, où pourrais-je aller ? A Londres ? Trouver Potter ? J'ai besoin d'aide je le sais.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus car on m'attrape par l'épaule et avant d'avoir pu voir de qui il s'agissait, je sens une fois de plus la sensation de compression, on me refait transplaner. Je vais mourir…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : il était une fois une…

Auteur : heaven's nemesis

Beta lectrice : Loupie

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

Couple : quelle question …

**Narcissa Potter** : je te remercie pour ta review (et je m'excuse de faire de Narcissa justement une vilaine méchante^^) et tu triche on et pas sensé savoir^^ j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

**Blackclaire :** je te remercie aussi et non ce n'est pas de la torture, c'est une fin ouverte (autre nom de la torture, pour toute autre personne que moi^^ mdr) sinon voila la suite^^.

**Amandine :** merci beaucoup. Je sais que c'est encore court mais j'essai de m'amélioré, mais si tu regarde bien tu verras que ca augmente a chaque fois^^. Et je poste quand j'ai fini, mais surtout quand Loupie à terminer de corriger parce que sinon y'a trop de faute^^.

**Il était une fois… une vie de changement.**

La sensation de compression finit par disparaître. Je rouvre les yeux, je pensais voir le manoir Malfoy une fois de plus. Cependant je tombe des nues quand je me rends compte que bien que je connaisse cet endroit, pour y avoir passé beaucoup de temps, il ne s'agit pas du manoir. C'est la propriété de mon parrain.

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Severus est un Mangemort, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené au manoir ? Oui parce que je suis sûr de ça, c'est bel et bien mon parrain, Severus Rogue qui m'a amené ici, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il est sensé être le Mangemort numéro un après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

« - Ne reste pas planté là Drago, me dit mon parrain, on a des choses à se dire. J'ai des choses à te dire précise t-il quand il me voit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. »

« -Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? Tu es un Mangemort, et à l'heure qu'il est, Voldemort doit avoir donner l'ordre de mon exécution à tous ses _serviteurs_, pourquoi tu ne me m'as pas ramené au manoir ? Tu aurais été accueilli en héros ! »

« -Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas vraiment un Mangemort. Mais j'aimerai m'expliquer à l'intérieur, alors _s'il te plaît_ si tu pouvais te donner la peine de rentrer ça m'irais très bien. »

Je ne suis toujours sûr de rien, mais après ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit, je veux pouvoir croire que mon parrain n'est pas un être dénué de sentiments. Je veux croire qu'il n'a pas assassiné un vieillard sans défense juste par plaisir.

Je ne veux pas croire que mon parrain est un être cruel, ma famille l'est déjà assez, un père psychopathe, une mère qui l'est tout autant mais avec un soupçon de folie supplémentaire.

Bah oui il faut être fou, pour accepter de tuer son fils, sa propre chaire. Et là ce n'est même pas accepter, c'est proposer de le tuer, de me tuer. Et le ton sur lequel elle l'a dit, a collé des frissons dans le dos au plus téméraire des Griffondor.

Il me regarde, et finalement je ne réfléchis pas plus et me dirige vers lui sur le perron. Il ouvre la porte, me fait entrer puis entre à son tour. N'importe qui connaissant un minimum Rogue pourrait dire, ou tout du moins supposer, que tout son intérieur serait sombre.

Là serait l'erreur, ils croient tous le connaître, les idiots. Non son intérieur est clair, bon faut pas pousser non plus il n'est pas vraiment en couleurs, après tout on n'est pas chez Walt Disney. Oui je connais il nous expliquait de quoi il s'agissait lors d'une conférence en fin de seconde année pour les options prises en troisième année.

Il se dirige vers le salon et m'invite à le suivre, il me demande si je veux quelque chose à boire. Il se sert un whisky-pur-feu, je lui demande un simple thé, pour moi, il est trop tôt pour de l'alcool.

Il me sert et je m'assois. Il me regarde, baisse les yeux comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Personnellement je pense que oui, on ne devient pas un des préférés du seigneur sombre, sans avoir quelques meurtres à son actif. Voyons… c'est tellement évident.

Il finit par me regarder dans les yeux, il me jauge, je le sais, je peux sentir la pression de son esprit qui veux pénétrer le mien. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivera pas il ouvre la bouche et dit :

« - Je vois que ta tante Bellatrix, t'a bien enseigné l'occulmensie, je dois dire que tu es plus doué que Potter »

« - Ce n'est pas tante Bella, qui me l'a enseignée. Je l'ai appris tout seul, quand j'ai compris que, n'importe qui, avec des bases de legilimensie pourrait lire mes émotions, malgré moi. Et je suis sensé garder mes émotions pour moi ! Je suis un Malfoy… et on ne sert pas le mage noir le plus puissant avec des états d'âme »

S'il vous plaît, Merlin je vous en conjure. Je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en vous, mais là si jamais il se rend compte que je bluffe et que je n'ai aucune envie de servir, de m'agenouiller devant un demeuré mégalomane, je suis mal.

Je repense au simulacre de conversation que nous avons eu dehors. Merlin tout puissant, je me suis déjà grillé tout seul ! Je suis un abruti complet ma parole !

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer ce jeu-là avec moi Drago, reprend-il, je sais que tu t'es enfui du manoir, et que donc tu ne comptes pas servir le maître, je sais aussi qu'il a lancé quasiment la moitié de ses effectifs à ta recherche et capture. »

Je ne dis rien, que pourrais-je bien dire ? Il a raison, et moi je suis foutu. Je le vois suivre les étapes de mon raisonnement. Je sais que mon masque devrait empêcher cette lecture, cependant Severus a toujours réussi à lire dans mon regard, à passer sous le masque.

Il sait où mon raisonnement m'a conduit, car je le vois sourire avant d'avaler tout son verre de whisky-pur-feu cul sec. Je grimace, comment peut-il faire ça à cette heure là ? Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ? Je regarde discrètement ma montre pour la voir m'indiquer qu'il est un peu moins de neuf heures.

« -Inutile de nier, ou de dire quoi que se soit même, mais je veux savoir tes raisons, pourquoi t'être enfuis tu te rends compte que ton père va être fou de rage ? »

« - Oh que oui il sera fou de rage, mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez ! Pourquoi vous ferai-je confiance ? Vous êtes un Mangemort ! Malgré que vous prétendiez ne pas en être réellement un. Je ne vous dirais rien ! Vous pouvez toujours essayer de rentrer dans ma tête, vous ne saurez pas ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené au manoir si ce sont les ordres du Seigneur ? »

« - D'accord Drago, je savais que tu me poserais ces questions là ! J'ai préparé ceci, dit Severus en sortant du tiroir de la table basse un parchemin déjà noirci d'écriture, qu'il me donne. Tu veux tout savoir sur moi prend ceci et signe le, reprend t-il »

« - Mais … il y a une condition et je me dois de t'en informer, continue t-il après un moment de silence, grâce à ce parchemin tu vas pouvoir en savoir plus sur moi, mais tu ne pourras jamais le redire à quiconque n'est pas au courant. Il y a une autre condition, pour que tu puisses déchiffrer le message il ne te suffit pas de signer juste en bas de la page, il faut que tu le fasses avec ton sang ! »

Un pacte de sang, il veut que je fasse un pacte de sang ! En même temps c'est une manière comme une autre de protéger son secret.

Comment le serment le protège ? Facile : on peut parler du sujet écrit avec toutes les personnes qui connaissent le contenu soit par ce qu'elles l'on lu ou par d'autres méthodes.

Là où ça se gâte avec un serment du sang c'est que si tu le dis à quelqu'un qui ne se trouve pas être dans la confidence, lorsque cela est accidentel on devient muet jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais si c'est intentionnel on meurt purement et simplement.

Et comment le pacte sait si c'est intentionnel ou non ? Bah c'est simple, c'est son rôle, c'est sa magie.

Je me fais maintenant la réflexion que ce pacte est morbide, comment pouvons-nous savoir si la personne à qui l'on parle est au courant ? Voilà pourquoi il est efficace, les gens ont tellement peur, qu'ils n'en parlent jamais, à personne.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je sais à quoi tu penses. Les personnes à qui tu pourras en parler sont notifiées dans le pacte. Donc bien entendu tu ne pourras pas révéler leurs identités que dans le contexte du pacte bien sûr »

Comment peut-il bien faire pour savoir ce que je pense, et cela sans utiliser la légilimensie ? Cet homme est une énigme ! Ou alors il pense comme toi, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête qui ressemble de manière terrifiante à celle de Granger, horrible ! Mais pas si bête, idée à creusée.

« - Je te le laisse, signe ou pas, fais comme tu veux. Si tu me cherches pour des précisions je serai dans ma chambre, cette journée a été riche en _aventures_. Drago même si tu choisis de ne pas signer, tu es le bienvenu ici, personne ne peut entrer sans mon accord. »

Il part après m'avoir dit ces derniers mots. Maintenant je dois choisir; signerai-je ou ne signerai-je pas ? Dilemme. D'un côté mon envie d'en savoir plus sur mon parrain, de l'autre la peur de me sentir trahi au cas où ce soit juste un coup monté, et si c'était juste pour me garder chez lui ? Le temps que mon père sorte de prison et me règle définitivement mon compte.

Au fond de moi je sais ce que je vais faire, réfléchir me donne juste le moyen de me donné du temps. Finalement au bout de dix minutes à tergiverser, je prends ma baguette et me fais une entaille au niveau de la main gauche, puis je prends la plume et applique la base contre ma blessure pour y récolter le sang qui perle. Puis je signe. Au fur et à mesure que je signe de mon sang, je vois les écritures devenir plus nettes jusqu'au moment où je finis ma signature et où tout le texte est lisible.

Je referme ma plaie, regarde dans la direction dans laquelle Severus est parti et finalement regarde la lettre et fini par enfin la lire.

_Cher Drago_

_Si tu lis ce parchemin, c'est que tu as fait le bon choix, et que tu as douté de la suprématie du maître, ou que tu as refusé de prendre la marque, je sais que c'est pour cela que tu t'es enfuis de chez toi. Je pense par contre que tu ne laisseras pas ta mère là-bas sans scrupules. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu vas faire alors mes honneurs si elle est là ! Sinon j'ose espérer que tu me dises le pourquoi de son absence plus tard dans la journée._

_Enfin passons à ce pourquoi tu as signé ce parchemin, je vais tout te dire. En commençant par un fait, si j'ai été Mangemort un jour je ne le suis plus aujourd'hui, et ce depuis un jour bien précis, ce jour c'est le 31 octobre 1981. Cette date, elle doit te sembler connue non ? C'est normal c'est le jour de l'assassinat des Potter par le maître, et de la tentative sur leur fils._

_Tu sais peut être que je n'ai pas eu une enfance très joyeuse, ma mère Ellen Prince, était une sorcière une sang pur, mais mon père lui était un moldu. J'ai donc grandi dans une des banlieues moldue de Londres. Dans une des rues à côté de chez moi vivaient les Evans et leur deux filles, Lilly L'aviner et Pétunia la cadette. _

_Un jour alors que j'étais dans le parc à les regarder j'ai vu Lilly s'envoler littéralement après avoir sauté de la balançoire, j'ai alors compris que cette fille était née moldu. Je me suis approché et je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit qu'elle était une sorcière, et de ce jour-là nous avons été proches. Pétunia, sa sœur, a toujours été jalouse, mais duquel, ça je n'en savais et sais toujours rien._

_Nous avons grandi ensemble, Lily était loyale et franche, l'amitié s'est transformée en amour en grandissant. En arrivant à Poudlard elle est entrée à Griffondor et moi à Serpentard. Et plus le temps passait plus nous nous éloignons, cependant je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, elle a pourtant coupé les ponts à cause de deux événements : sa mise en couple avec James Potter et surtout mon entrée chez les Mangemorts._

_J'ai donc essayé de l'oublier le temps que j'étais la bas. Pourtant à cause d'un événement particulier, que même avec le pacte je ne peux te révéler (si tu veux en savoir plus il te faudra demander a Potter…), le Seigneur des ténèbres a décidé de tuer le fils Potter. Je t'avoue que j'ai misérablement voulu la sauver par des suppliques, qui ne m'on pas aidés._

_J'ai fini par aller voir Dumbledore, pour le prévenir, pour qu'il les mette à l'abri. A partir de ce moment je suis entré dans l'organisation que Dumbledore dirigeait en tant qu'espion. J'étais déjà alors un proche du maître. J'avais donc des informations de premier ordre._

_Pour les protéger ils ont choisi le sort de fidelitas, bon moyen de protection, quand on est sûr de la personne. Peter Pettigrow les a trahis, le Seigneur a d'abord tué le père , puis il a essayé de tuer le fils, mais Lily s'est interposée, il l'a tuée puis s'est tourné vers le bébé, et tout le monde connaît la suite._

_Depuis la réapparition du maître, à la fin de la quatrième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers il y a maintenant deux ans, je suis redevenu un espion. Voilà tu connais toute mon histoire. J'espère que tu crois les mots que j'ai couchés sur ce papier._

_J'ai une dernière chose à te dire à propos du meurtre de Dumbledore. Je l'ai tué pour deux raisons. Je commencerai par la raison qui te concerne, à savoir qu'il était au courant de ta mission, il avait deviné avant que je ne lui en parle et c'est pour cela que je t'ai proposé mon aide, parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Comprends Drago que Dumbledore n'a pas voulu salir ton âme. Oui un meurtre salit une âme, il l'a déchire._

_L'autre raison était la sienne, au cours de l'été dernier il est revenu blessé, empoisonné, il ne lui restait de toute façon plus qu'une semaine à vivre. Voilà maintenant tu as toutes les cartes en main, à toi de savoir ce que tu vas en faire, vas-tu me croire ou pas ?_

_Severus_

_Ceux qui sont au courant de mon rôle d'espion et de seulement mon rôle d'espion sont de l'Ordre du phénix, Potter Granger et Weasley en faisant partie._

_Ceux qui en savent les raisons, feu Dumbledore. _

Une fois le parchemin terminé je me rends compte que je suis triste pour mon parrain qu'il ai eu un amour non partagé. Cela fait toujours mal. Je me rends aussi compte que, je le crois complètement. Je repose le parchemin et me dirige à mon tour vers ce qui a toujours été ma chambre quand je venais chez mon parrain. Je me couche tout habillé et m'endors.

Quand je me réveille plus tard dans la soirée, je suis encore fatigué, mais je me force à me lever. Il faut que je parle à Severus. Je le retrouve à la cuisine il m'attend devant le repas qu'il nous a préparé.

« -Je te crois, dis-je juste »

Il sourit et me regarde, je me demande ce qu'il va me dire. Poisson d'avril en retard ? Arrête tes salades je te ramène au manoir ? Oui je sais, je suis parano quand je suis sous pression.

« - Serais-tu prêt à entrer dans l'Ordre et à combattre pour le bien Drago ? »

Waouh je dois avouer que là il me scotche. Mais après tout il faut bien que je trouve une place dans ce conflit, j'ai été éduqué par des Mangemorts pour le devenir, je pourrai leur être utile, je connais leur méthode. Je relève la tête et le regarde bien en face pour lui donner ma réponse :

«- Oui, je suis prêt. Puis après un blanc je me rappelle du parchemin et alors je reprends. Elle était à ses côtés durant tout le temps, elle n'a jamais failli, elle n'a jamais été en danger de mort quand il le prétendait, c'était un coup monté pour que j'obéisse. Je les ai entendu parler, elle et lui, quand je suis allé dans cet appartement pour l'aider à s'échapper lorsque j'ai entendu leur discutions. Ils ont décidé de me tuer, elle avec l'aide de père. »

« … Je suis navré Drago, je me doute que cela doit être dur pour toi, mais tu seras en sécurité ici. Ensuite nous irons au quartier général de l'ordre, je leur donnerai les preuves de notre innocence. Mais nous ne pouvons y aller avant la fin du mois voir début août, il n'y a personne en ce moment… »

« -Ils sont tous en vacances ? Le coupais-je avec ironie »

« -Loin de là, il attend juste la venue de leur nouveau chef qui ne sera majeur que vers la fin du mois. Voyant mon air perplexe il rajoute, ils attendent Potter, c'est lui le nouveau chef. »

Je suis donc rester cloitrer dans cette maison, durant tout le mois de juillet, avec pour seule occupation la lecture de différents traités de potion trouvés dans la bibliothèque de Severus.

Puis durant la première semaine d'août, il vient me chercher et me dit de faire mes valises, que nous allons au quartier général.

Un peu plus tard, il nous refait transplaner et cette fois-ci lorsque je peux de nouveau voir, je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Puis Severus me tend un papier avec marqué « _12 square Grimault_ », puis tout d'un coup je vois une maison apparaître, une maison entre le 11 et le 13 de l'allée, là où avant il n'y avait rien. La façade est splendide, un manoir ancien auquel on a conservé ou bien redonné toute sa splendeur.

Je suis Severus et vais sur le palier, au moment où il frappe la porte avec le heurtoir en argent qui orne celle-ci.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je n'ai pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que l'on m'a déjà stupefixié… Merlin les ennuis continuent.

A suivre…

_Petite précision, je ne sais absolument pas quand va être postée la suite, j'essaierai dans pile une semaine mais je ne promets rien, pour la simple et bonne raison que je commence a bossé lundi et que donc par conséquent j'aurais moins le temps pour écrire._


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : il était une fois une…

Auteur : heaven's nemesis

Beta lectrice : Loupie

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

Couple : quelle question …

Narcissa Potter : merci pour ta review ca fait très plaisir.

Il était une fois… une vie de vérité.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que avec Ron et Hermione nous nous occupions a redonner ca splendeur passer au manoir Potter anciennement Black.

Je bénissais la magie comment sérieusement aurions nous fait sans elle. Je crois que le pire dont nous avons eu a nous débarrassée, sont je pense les tableaux de la famille Balck. Qui bien sur ne voulais absolument pas disparaitre de leur _très cher_ manoir. Sous entendu, il préférait nettement plus nous ennuyé, ce que j'avoue ils arrivaient à faire très souvent.

Le manoir semble vide, nous avons tout enlevé des le premier jour, les meubles, les tableaux, mais je pense quand même que les trucs les plus crado que nous ayons enlevé sont toute les tètes des ancêtres de Kreatture.

En parlant de ce maudit elfe de maison, nous avons du le faire revenir. Bas oui, il faut réfléchir dans la vie, Sirius ma légué la maison avec tout ce qui a dedans, dont Kreatture.

Nous avons d'ailleurs eu une conversation avec lui, et pour preuve de ma bonne fois je lui ai remis le faux médaillon, celui pour lequel Dumbledore et mort.

Ne me voyez pas plus généreux que je ne e suis avec cette elfe qui a lui aussi une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius, cependant en échange de ce médaillon qui apparemment avait appartenu a Regulus (le frère de Sirius et également le fameux RAB), lui nous a donner le vrai médaillon. Qui maintenant et bien rangée en sécurité.

Bon, comme je le disais des le premier jour nous avons tout enlevé et charger Hermione de trouver un magasin de meuble magique. Puis nous avons commencé par refaire nos chambres. Bas oui il faut bien dormir quelque part.

D'ailleurs toute les chambre on été agrandis magiquement, quand je vous dis que j'adore la magie, du coup chacune d'elle contient maintenant un salon et une salle de bain personnel, en plus de la chambre elle-même. Elles sont toute dans des couleurs différente et neutre. Plutôt jolie.

Puis après nous avons dut trouver les meuble pour mettre dans la maison, nous nous somme beaucoup amuser a le faire allant dans chaque pièce de la maison pour ce l'imaginer avec c'es nouveau meuble.

Le lendemain nous avons fini de repeindre les murs de toute la maison. Celle-ci était métamorphosé du lieu lugubre, dans lequel nous étions rentré pour le première fois, non, nous étions passé a un endroit éclairé, ouvert et surtout propre. Je me demande pourquoi ne l'avions nous pas fait avant ?

Une fois les meuble installer la maison était accueillante, chaleureuse, tout comme l'extérieur que nous avions refait aussi. En tout, nous avons du mettre 5 jour pour réaliser tout ces changement. Mais cela en valais définitivement la peine.

Maintenant que nous avions fini, nous pouvions nous recentré sur notre but principal. La recherche et la capture d'horcrux. Bas oui faut pas oublier l'autre face de serpent, faudra bien qu'elle meurt un jour si je veux avoir la paix ! En attendent il faut chercher.

Nous avions dévalisé fleuris et bott le jour ou nous somme aller remplir la bibliothèque (en même temps avec Hermione…), puis nous avions été dans l'allé des embrume encapuchonner comme des mangemort pour aller chercher des compléments d'information.

Il faut dire que ce n'est pas dans des livre de magie blanche que nous allions trouver la solution, il faut dire que pour crée des horcrux, il ne faut pas être un enfant de cœur. Non c'est quand même LE procéder de magie noire par excellence.

Nous étions au travail dans la toute nouvelle bibliothèque quand une de nos alarmes retentis, l'alarme contre les intrusions. Il y avait du monde dehors qui pouvais voir la maison.

Rassurant et inquiétant. Tout les membres de l'ordre était maintenant le gardien du secret de cette endroits (il faudra que je remédie a ca très vite…), mais inquiétant du faite que rogue était sensé faire parti de l'ordre avant de tuer lâchement Dumbledore et de s'enfuir.

Nous nous précipitions tout les trois au rez-de-chaussée sans s'occuper du bruit que nous pouvions faire dans la manœuvre. Les murs était de toute façon insonorisé (magie, magie, quelle superbe invention… mais je m'égare). Arriver prés de la porte d'entré, je me postais prés de la porte avec Hermione tandis que Ron, lui ouvrai la porte le moins largement possible.

Nous entendîmes, le heurtoir d'argent frapper la porte, Ron nous fit signe qu'il ouvrait a trois. Puis des le décompte terminer ouvrit suffisamment pour pouvoir viser. Il y avait sur le perron deux personne, je me chargeai de la première à droite tandis que Hermione elle stupefixiais celui de gauche.

Une fois sur que tout danger était écarter, nous sortions récupère les corps de nos « victimes », elle était encapuchonner, nous les faisions quand même léviter pour les ramener dans le salon rez-de-chaussée, ou nous les avons installé sur les canapés, puis nous leur avons enlevé leur capuche.

Rogue et Malfoy, pourquoi était-il la tout les deux, si il y avait eu rogue seul je ne lui aurai même pas laissé de chance. Je l'aurai tué tout de suite. Deux chose m'en empêcha, la première, Malfoy lui il ne devrait pas être la normalement on le croyait mort, c'est pour dire. Et la deuxième chose, c'était les parchemins que rogue tenais gentiment dans sa mains

« - bon, c'est pas tout mais on fait quoi d'eux ? demande Ron »

« - bah, c'est simple. On va faire un truc… tu connais le sortilège enervatum ? Dis-je comme si je parlai a un enfant. Et bah on va l'appliquer sur c'est deux la. »

Les deux me regarde éberluer, bah oui je sais qui ils sont, je sais ce qu'il nous on fait subir, je sais tout ça. Apres tout j'étais quand même concerné.

« - c'est deux la on des choses à nous dire, repris-je, je sais que c'est énorme mais ne vous en faite pas, de toute façon nous somme armer et eux non. A oui Hermione la potion pour empêcher la magie sans baguette et le veritaserum avant de les réanimer »

« -ok, j vais chercher ca, ils sont dans le labo, le temps de l'allée retour. En attendent surveillez les bien, ça ne devrai pas être trop difficile. »

Non en effet, surveillez des gens stupefixé c'est plutôt clame. Pas de bruit le silence. Enfin si on ne compte pas les pas d'hermione qui raison des etage superieure. Hermionne qui comme promis revint 3 minute plus tard avec les deux potions demander. Elle leur administre, puis on relache le sortilege qui les maintient.

C'est plutôt marrant en faite de voire le reveil d'un serpentard. On voit dans leur regard, les 2 secondes qui suive le reveil des questions et de la surprise. Puis le masque se remet en place et on ne voit plus rien. Quand je vous dis que c'est drôle.

Quand je vois qu'il sont bien réveillé, je les fait assoir les attaches et prend les papiers de la main de rogue

« - c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être en vie ! Pourtant on avait promis de me tuer non ? Fait remarqué rogue de son ton habituel c'est-à-dire sarcastique. »

Je ne répond rien et laisse leur gardes a Ron et 'mione, il s'en sortirons très bien avec leur serpent, bas en même temps attaché, sous veritaserum et sous potion inhibitrice, si avec ca il sont pas calme je comprend plus rien !

Bon allons vérifier c'est document il me suffit de quelque sortilege pour savoir si ce sont des originaux ou non. Je préfère faire ca en dehors de leur vue. Je ne voudrai pas dévoiler toutes mes carte en un seul coup. Sinon ce n'est plus du jeu. Il doivent stressé de l'autre coté les petit serpy, quoi que comme je les connais ils vont faire les fière et dure alors… ce n'est pas juste.

Ce sont des vrais aucun de contre fait alors, voyons ce que ca nous dit d'intéressant. La lettre d'abord, elle est de Dumbledore, je pourrai reconnaitre sont écriture entre mille, fine et penché.

« _cher Harry _

_si tu lis cette lettre cela veux dire que je suis mort, soit de cause naturel, soit avec l'aide, oui je dit bien l'aide de severus. Je ne sais pas dans quel circonstance je vais mourir. _

_Je voudrait d'abord t'informer, que le professeur rogue et toujours de ton coté il reste un agent double de l'ordre. Il est donc maintenant a tes ordres (n'en profite pas trop non plus)._

_Et ensuite te signaler que Drago Malfoy était bien comme tu le soupçonner en mission pour le lord, celle-ci était de me tuer. _

_Oh non, il n'a pas accepter de guetter de cœur, il n'a pas eu le choix ! il ne voulait pas que ca mère meurt. Tu aurais fait la même chose a sa place._

_Harry quoi que tu décide s'il te plaie écoute moi, laisse leur chance comme je l'aurais fait_

_Severus et fidele a notre cause pour des raison sont tu ne te doutera jamais peut être un jour accepterait-il de te les dire._

_Et pour le jeune Malfoy, tout ce dont tu a besoin ce trouve dans la deuxième enveloppe._

_Adieux Harry, j'ai été très heureux de te rencontrer._

_Cordialement _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore__, _

_Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

Comment cette homme pouvait-il bien tout savoir ? j'aurais du lui poser la question. Bon en tout cas il a raison je vois ce truc concernant Malfoy et je vais les libère. Bas oui quoi, j'ai vérifier avec les sorts avant. Les deux serpy, même en si mettant ensemble ne peuvent rien contre ma nouvelle puissance magique, mouaahaha pour une fois avantage Potter.

Je sais je deviens fou, vous n'avez pas lu la gazette c'est dernier temps ? non, c'est dommage, ils sont très inventif en ce moment.

Bon j'ouvre la deuxième enveloppe voyons voir, une fiole, c'est gris, ca me rappel quelque chose. Elle est ou ma pensine ? a oui dans la bibliothèque a l'etage. Bon bas c'est parti.

C'est bien un souvenir, dedans on y voit Narcissa Malfoy, avec son maris et voldy, et je peux vous dire que heureusement qu'il ne sont pas catholique et moi non plus, sinon on serai tous bon pour l'enfer. Non mais il sont encore plus chtarbé que moi pour faire CA avec face de serpent. En tout cas si c'est ce que je croie et que Malfoy junior a découvert d'une façon ou d'un autre que ca mère n'était pas menacer, ca en plus de son hésitation a tuer Dumbledore. Il a eu peur pour ca peau. Ou alors il veux vraiment être un membre actif ? on verra bien.

Bon on va faire par de la nouvelle aux autre je leur montrerai les éléments tout a leur.

«- Kreatture ! »

«- oui, maitre Harry ! que puis-je pour vous maitre ? »

« - prépare la chambre verte, a cote de la mienne, comme ca je pourrai avoir a l'œil sur notre inviter. »

« - d'accord maitre il sera fait comme vous demander maitre. Kreatture y vas de ce pas»

Finalement c'est bien d'avoir un elfe a la maison… je ne doit jamais dire ca devant Hermionne on me retrouvera en petit morceau.

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai toujours pas annoncé les nouvelle moi, a et il me faut l'antidote au potion de mione. Un simple sortilege et il sont dans ma main, génial. Je redescend les etage jusqu'au salon du rez-de-chaussée ou nous les avons installé.

« - bon alors pour commencer je vais vous poser quelque question. Primo comment trouver vous le nouvelle aménagement de la maison ? est ce que Malfoy et la parce qu'il c'est tout ? Malfoy veut-tu faire parti des membre actif de l'ordre ? rogue obéirez-vous a tout mes ordre ? et enfin encor pour rogue rester vous a diner ce soir ? »

Ron et hermione ne comprennent pas tout, mais avec mes main derrière mon dos je leur fait signe que c'est ok, et que c'est deux la sont clin, et de notre coté.

« - ne parlez pas en même temps, et répondez dans l'ordre des question qui vous correspond ! inutile de mentir, vous servez aussi de testeur pour le veritaserum que hermione a réaliser ! commençons par vous _professeur _! »

« - vous finirai par me le payer potter ! correcte. Oui. Oui et pour finir certainement pas. J'ai autre chose a faire de mes journées. » Répond rogue sèchement grâce a la potion parfaitement réaliser d'Hermionne, y'a pas je suis fière d'elle.

« - waouh, simple, rapide, bref, et concis. Tout comme je les aime ! dis-je avec enthousiasme»

Je croie qu'ils me prennent pour un timbré, si ils savaient ce qui ce passe dans ma tète ! je suis loin d'être l'idiot que je veux faire croire. Je ne suis peut être pas aussi douer qu'Hermionne, mais si c'est moi qui donne les ordres et pas elle c'est qu'il y a une raison.

« - bon a toi maintenant Malfoy répond aux question qui ont été posé. » De nouveau je fait comme si je parlais a un enfant

« Oui je trouve ce salon pas mal, bien que ca n'atteindra jamais la classe du manoir Malfoy ! Comme la dit mon parrain oui je sais que ma mère n'a jamais été en danger et qu'il m'on manipuler, je tien a préciser aussi que jamais je n'aurais pus tué de sang froid Dumbledore. Et oui je veux être un membre actif, sinon pourquoi serai-je-la ? Et pour ce qui et question d'obéir a tes ordre je le ferrai dans une certaine mesure » me répond t-il avec toute le class dont il est possible.

Pff même en position de faiblesse il trouve le moyen d'être arrogant. M'étonne même pas tien. En tout cas je comprend pourquoi il est la ca a du le faire réfléchir de voir mourir un homme, et avec la trahison de sa mère…

« -oh et Malfoy, je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais tué j'étais la ce soir la, je revenais de mission avec le directeur il ma stupefixé avant d'être désarmer. J'ai vu ton hésitation. Tu as une âme pure bien que tu le cache. »

Attention mon petit discours les a tous étonné, a non pas tous hermione me regarde avec de la fierté dans les yeux, par contre Ron jour au poisson rouge. Quand au deux autre zigoto eux, l'étonnement de rogue ce voie par son sourcil relever, et Malfoy a ses yeux, il a l'aire soulagé.

Je m'approche d'eux avec ma baguette dans une main et une fiole dans l'autre, je leur fais ouvrir la bouche et leur donne l'antidote avant de les détachés avec un coup de baguette.

« - rogue je suppose que vous ne rester pas plus, il ne faut pas que vous détruisiez votre couverture. Vous viendrez me faire un rapport a la fin de la semaine pendant la réunion de l'ordre. Je vous présenterai tout les deux comme les nouveaux amis de l'ordre. Malfoy toi, tu reste ici je suppose, je t'ai fait préparer une chambre. Je t'y conduit d'ici peut ! »

« -qui te dit que je veux rester ici ? me demande t-il condescendent »

« - ce qui nous dit que tu vas rester ici Malfoy ? très simple peut être le fait que tu ne vas pas rester éternellement en sécurité dans la maison d'un mangemort ou malgré tout les protection qu'il peut y avoir, un autre mangemort pourrai venir ! » Répond Hermionne a ma place, je fière d'elle aussi.

Sur ces mots rogue sort de la pièce et uns minute plus tard dans le silence qu'il c'est fait dans le salon, on entend la prote d'entré se refermer en claquant. Puis un pop retentissant dans le salon et Kreatture apparait devant moi.

« - la troisième du troisième etage monsieur, a verte comme vous l'avez demander. Monsieur Kreatture tien aussi a dire au maitre que le diner sera prés a l'heure habituel»

« -bien merci Kreatture tu peux y aller, je te rappellerai si besoin est »

Hermione aime déjà moins, elle n'a toujours pas laissé tomber sont projet de la S.A.L.E. enfin bon du moment qu'elle ne lui donne pas de vêtement, ca me vas. De toute façon elle connaît les risques si jamais elle le libérai.

« - bon, on vas pas s'enraciner, Malfoy suis moi je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre, vous deux, dis-je en me retournant vers Ron et Hermionne, arrangé vous pour ne pas que nos « devoir » reste a la vu , a et aussi, regarder ce que j'ai laisser sur la table »

Une fois cela dit j'entraine Malfoy au troisième etage, jusqu'à la chambre verte. Il dépose ses affaire en tout il a trois malle qu'il a rapetissé assez pour les faire tenir dans sa poche. D'un sort il fait ranger toute ses mal je dois dire.

Puis pour finir je lui fait visiter le manoir, en finissant par le sous sol ou se trouve toujours la table a manger et la cuisine. On arrive juste en même temps que Ron et Hermionne pour le repas.

Le diner ce passe tranquillement, aucune remarque négative de la part de Malfoy au contraire, il a fait un seul commentaire pour dire que la maison avait été bien redécorer même si pas aussi classe que ce a quoi il avait l'habitude, ce que tous nous avons pris pour un compliment.

« -maintenant que toute la maison a été rénover et redécorer, il faudrait en faire de même avec le propriétaire vous ne croyez pas ? » demande en plein repas Hermionne

« -si je pense que tu as raison granger, il faut débarrasser potter de ses loques, de ses affreuse lunettes, et de cette coiffure » dit Malfoy en me regardant, ce qu'il a fait par intermittence depuis que nous somme installer.

« -nous pourrions y aller demain, en plus on en profitera pour faire nos course pour la septième année qu'est ce que vous en pensé ? » continue Ron

Les traire ils se sont liguer contre moi, je les regarde tout les trois ahurie.

« - et moi j'ai pas mon mots a dire sur ca ? après tout je suis bien moi comme ca ! non ? »

« -non et non » me répond Malfoy, sur un ton calculateur

Je regarde Hermionne et Ron, mes meilleur amis, mes meilleur espoir de fuite. Mais je voie dans leur attitude que non, sur ce coup ci ils ne m'aideront pas.

A la fin du repas je raccompagne Malfoy a sa chambre en lui disant que si problème il y avais que ma chambre était celle d'en face et que celle de Ron était a sa droite tandis que celle d'hermione était a cote de la mienne.

Je rentre ensuite dans ma propre chambre et après un passage rapide sous la douche, me met en boxer, et me couche. Ca a été encore une longue journée, et demain le sera encore plus. Je ne veux pas souffrir….

A suivre….

Si vous avez des commentaires qu'il soit positif ou négatif, je m'en fiche mais ca permet de savoir ce qu'il faut améliorer changer… enfin voila quoi. A la semaine prochaine…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** il était une fois une… une vie célèbre

**Auteur :** heaven's nemesis

**Beta lectrice :** Loupie

**Beta correctrice :** NatComateen21

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

**Couple : **quelle question …

**Note :** D'après vos review j'ai pu voir que vous aviez trouvé le caractère d'Harry un peu bizarre, je rajoute donc que son personnage est OCC. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai affublé Harry de ce type de caractère. Je voulais qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs, qu'il grandisse, qu'il réfléchisse avant de se mettre dans l'embarras parce qu'il a réalisé, qu'il y a des choses et surtout des gens qui dépendent de lui (il dirige l'Ordre). En ce qui concerne Rogue et Drago, Harry se doute bien et vous aussi, que Rogue étant le gardien du secret depuis la mort de Dumbledore si il avait voulu les attaquer il aurait amené une horde de Mangemorts et pas un garçon de 17 ans qui refuse de tuer. Mais pour être clair, il l'a accepté pas pardonné !

**Il était une fois… une vie de fou.**

Mon réveil sonne il est huit heure. Bon opération préparation ! Je vais dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Sous la douche un détail me revient. Je souffle, c'est aujourd'hui que mes soi-disant amis se sont mis en tête de me relooker. Pff quelle perte de temps !

Bon, il faut que je trouve une façon de m'esquiver. Pourquoi ne pas prétendre un coup de génie en ce qui concerne la mission ? Oui possible mais il faut le trouver ce coup de génie ! Je ne vais pas le pondre quand même ! Faire semblant d'être malade ? A j'oubliais qu'Hermione avait étudié les sorts soignants cette été ! Et zut ! Et mais minute si je suis bien habillé et coiffé aujourd'hui, cette séance de torture n'aurait plus de raison d'être !

Et en plus c'est déjà plus réalisable que le coup de génie sur l'horcruxe ! Je sors de la douche et me dirige vers mon dressing qui je dois bien le dire est plus vide que plein. Bon il faut seulement qu'ils ne viennent pas dans ma chambre. Ensuite en ce qui concerne les vêtements corrects, je trouve une chemise noire avec un jean pas trop bousillé qui pourraient faire l'affaire.

En effet ils font l'affaire à une chose près, si je veux que les autres les trouvent bien, il faut que je les ajuste parce que là… on pourrait en mettre trois voir quatre comme moi dedans. D'un geste de la main je vois mes vêtements autour de moi rétrécir. Bon ce n'est pas encore cela, mais ça ira.

Je descends enfin prêt pour aller déjeuner. Finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée de me coiffer. Arrivé dans la cuisine je m'aperçois que Ron et Malfoy sont déjà là. Ils se regardent en chien de faïence chacun ne voulant dire un mot. Quand ils me remarquent, ils tournent la tête vers moi. Je leur dit bonjour et ils me répondent, puis Ron voyant mon accoutrement, me fait la remarque que je suis mieux que d'habitude. Cependant le regard de Malfoy lui, bien qu'un tantinet moins dégouté que d'ordinaire, bah est toujours dégouté !

Je commence à prendre mon déjeuner dans cette ambiance à couper au couteau, personne ne parle et je lancerais bien la conversation mais je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Quand Hermione entre, on lève tous les trois les yeux vers elle, puis nous lui disons bonjour, enfin Ron et moi, parce que Malfoy baragouine. Mais je ne dis rien et ne fait aucune remarque, il est déjà plus agréable comme ça, faut pas lui demander la lune non plus.

« - Je me doutais que tu allais essayer de trouver un stratagème pour échapper à ta séance shopping. Même si je dois avouer que je pensais que tu allais plutôt trouver une excuse concernant notre mission, mais cela dit… ton effort est inutile ! » Dit Hermione après avoir vu mes habits.

« - Mais, ma très chère Mione je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui on va continuer les recherches pour notre mission, puis il faut que l'on prépare la réunion de l'Ordre et enfin il faut aussi qu'on discute de ce que l'on va faire de notre pensionnaire » dis-je en regardant Malfoy sur la fin de ma phrase

« - On aura encore plein de temps après pour, cette affaire là ! Mais de toute façon tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois aller faire les boutiques, moldus et sorcières ! » Reprend-t-elle

« - Et en quel honneur devrais-je courir les boutiques une partie de la journée ? Je ne suis pas obligé à ce que je sache ? Si ? Y'a pas besoin d'être magnifique pour tuer un mage noir, ni pour mourir ! Donc j'ai le choix et je refuse ! »

« - Potter, je ne te savais pas si pessimiste, en ce qui concerne ta victoire sur le Lord ! Peut être ai-je choisit le mauvais camp » interviens Malfoy avec un regard rieur qui ne me plait pas mais alors pas du tout. Il se fout de ma gueule là !

« - La ferme, Malfoy si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose, et je dirais même plus tu peux retourner chez toi ! Ils seront heureux de te retrouver ! » Je suis mauvais avec lui mais j'assume, il me gonfle.

« - On rentre les griffes le chaton ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer »

« - Bon de toute façon, comme je te le disais, et j'aurais pu te l'expliquer si Malfoy n'était pas intervenu, tu n'as pas le choix pour la simple et bonne raison que je viens de détruire tous ce qui te servaient d'habits ! » reprend Hermione

« - Attend Hermione je crois que j'ai mal compris là ! J'ai crus entendre que tu avais détruit tous mes vêtements ! » M'exclamais-je d'une voix incrédule

Pour le coup Ron et Malfoy sont d'accord tous les deux sur une même chose, à savoir que ce qui m'arrive est hilarant vu comment ils se marrent ! Non mais je n'y crois pas, ils sont en train de se taper sur l'épaule comme des potes de la petite école !

« - Et bien je vois que le fait, que je sois condamné à faire les boutiques a réussi à mettre une bonne ambiance ! » dis-je furibond d'une part parce que mon meilleur ami ne me soutient pas, et de l'autre que ce même meilleur ami tape dans le dos de Malfoy !

De toute façon quitte à être condamné autant que ça passe le plus vite possible, alors je les fait se grouiller parce que j'aimerais bien faire autre chose de ma journée ! A oui y'a un autre problème auquel je viens de penser Malfoy avec ou sans nous ? Est ce que je le laisse ici tout seul ?

Non on ne sait jamais, si un membre de l'Ordre venait par surprise, il pourrait bien le tuer. Bon de toute façon il sera avec trois puissants sorciers qui savent se défendre, et franchement dans le monde moldu il ne risque rien, et on passera le moins de temps possible du côté sorcier.

« - Bon que tout le monde se tienne prêt, je vous veux dans une demi-heure dans le hall pour partir ! Et oui Malfoy viens avec nous, ça te fera une sortie ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard comme demandé ils sont là tous les trois dans le hall. Malfoy a toujours l'air un peu étonné, mais bon, lui j'ai envie de dire que je m'en fous de ses humeurs !

Nous voilà dans une des rue les plus commerçantes de Londres, tentant un dernier échappatoire je fis remarquer à Mione que nous n'avions pas d'argent moldu, ce à quoi elle me répondit en souriant, se doutant bien du stratagème, que oui nous en avions, et qu'il ne faillait pas que je m'inquiète pour cela.

Nous rentrons alors dans la première boutique de vêtements pour homme que ma traitresse de meilleure amie avait trouvé. Au comble de l'horreur je me fis la remarque, qu'elle avait trouvé le magasin le plus grand et celui qui proposait le plus de choses. Remarque constructive, on trouvera tout là dedans et il n'y aura pas besoin d'aller ailleurs.

Au rez-de-chaussée les hauts, chemises, polos, pulls, vestes, et autres joyeusetés en tout genre, et bien sûr de toutes les couleurs. C'est par là que décida de commencer Hermione accompagné de Malfoy. J'avais oublié que ce mec était un fana de mode ! Promis je ne l'oublierai plus ! Ron et moi servons alors de porte manteau en quelque sorte.

Dire que tous ces trucs étaient pour moi ! Jamais je ne pourrai mettre autant de choses, déjà qu'après pour les essayages cela va me prendre des heures, moi qui croyais qu'en faisant un seul magasin ça n'allait pas prendre toute la journée, je me rends compte que j'étais vraiment naïf surtout avec Hermione et Malfoy comme relookeurs.

Après les hauts, nous avons eu le droit aux bas, en lin, en velours, en jeans, en satin, en coton, et d'autres matières que je ne connaissais même pas ! Ils m'ont même pris du cuir, avec en prime le commentaire de Malfoy disant que je ne devais pas être mal en cuir !

Et tout ça sans compter les regards qu'ils me lancent à certain moment, à l'instant de choisir un vêtement, Hermione a un regard conspirateur et celui Malfoy et bien je dirais qu'il est gourmand.

Je crois qu'Hermione vient de se faire un nouvel ami, décidément ces deux là sont pleins de surprises. J'ai même entendu Malfoy l'appeler par son prénom.

En même temps c'est vrai que nous sommes dans le même camp maintenant et que Malfoy est plutôt pas mal dans le genre aristocrate prétentieux. Bon, ok j'avoue il est mon genre, mais c'est Malfoy, et même si les autres savent que je suis bisexuel, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir si ils savent que je me tape Malfoy. Quoique vu la réaction de Ron ce matin avec notre nouveau « partenaire » je pense que pour une fois il ne tomberait pas dans les pommes, ce qui serait je dois le dire une nette avancée.

Après les pantalons et les chemises il y avait au dernier étage un coin où se trouvaient les chaussures, un autre avec les sous-vêtements et les vêtements de nuit, et un grand espace au milieu remplis de miroirs qui était à mon grand désarroi, les cabines d'essayages.

Je crois que finalement, je vais bien m'entendre avec Malfoy, en tout cas là sur ce coup je lui dirai bien merci ! Pourquoi ? Mais voyons c'est évident il a empêché Hermione de me choisir des sous vêtements ! Oui je sais c'est puéril mais disons ce qui est sûr je ne veux pas qu'une femme me choisisse mes sous vêtements. Il manquerait plus que cela !

Après avoir choisi de tout, Hermione ne fit rentrer dans une grande cabine d'essayage, pendant que je choisissais des sous vêtements. Elle avait préparé des ensembles, pour ne pas que je sois perdu avait-elle dit, non mais elle me prend vraiment pour un gamin ce n'est pas possible.

Les essayages ont en tout durés deux heures ! Non, mais vous vous rendez compte un peu, deux heures à essayer des fringues, pour au final que Malfoy décrète que tout m'allait parfaitement bien, le tout avec un regard pervers, qui indiquait bien que dans mes nouvelles fringues j'étais pas mal, puisque apparemment à son goût. Je rougis d'ailleurs sous ce regard.

Bah quoi j'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, avoir un avis positif d'un mec aussi bien foutu et calé sur la mode cela fait plaisir à entendre. En tout cas, plus plaisir que d'entendre à longueur de journée que je suis moche, un monstre et tout ce qui vas avec.

Après avoir payé pour les x fringues que les deux accros voulaient mettre dans mon placard, nous sortons remplis de paquets, de toutes les tailles, beaucoup trop pour que nous puissions nous défendre en cas de problème. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers une ruelle sombre où je fis mettre tous les paquets que je rétrécissais d'un geste de la main pour ensuite les mettre dans mes poches.

Malfoy me regardait d'un air étrange, comme si je l'impressionnais, étonnant de voir cela dans son regard d'ailleurs, lui qui d'habitude est si condescendant.

« - Et bien Potter je savais que ta magie avait augmenté, mais tu as réussi à faire ça comment ? Où est ta baguette ? » Me demanda Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique mais je pouvais voir dans ces yeux qu'il était curieux d'avoir la réponse.

« - Magie sans baguette _très cher_ ! Facile, enfin pour moi, pratique, et surtout indétectable ! Et tu as remarqué mon augmentation de magie ? Pas mal »

« - Bien sûr que je l'avais vu, je ne suis pas idiot, ça se voit sur toi et autour de toi, la démonstration la plus fragrante reste quand même ton absence de lunette ! »

Là, j'avoue qu'il m'en bouche un coin. Il arriverait à voir ma magie ! Non, c'est possible ça ? Pff je n'en sais rien. Et pour l'instant j'ai faim, mine de rien il est quatorze heure passé, et nous avons mangé à huit heure.

Pour manger c'est encore Hermione qui a décidé où nous devions aller, et bien sûr elle choisit un restaurant où l'on mange moldu et français, pour nous faire découvrir a-t-elle dit, pour nous montrer que là où elle va en vacances c'est génial. Bon j'avoue à part quelques spécialités que je n'ai pas appréciées, c'est la même chose que part chez nous pour certaines choses.

Après le diner, nous sommes allés dans une partie de Londres que je connaissais déjà plus, car il s'agissait du quartier du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le bar, seul deux ou trois clients parlaient à voix basse dans un coin, et Tom le patron. Il nous salua d'ailleurs chaleureusement, avant de nous regarder partir de sa boutique par l'autre côté, afin de passer l'arche de pierre qu'Hermione fit apparaitre.

Le Chemin de Traverse était lui aussi très peu peuplé, après tout nous étions en temps de guerre. Dumbledore, le mage le plus puissant de ce siècle était mort il y a peu. Je comprends donc que pour pas mal de personne il y a un très fort sentiment d'insécurité qui soit présent. Nous devions ressembler à des inconscients, vu la façon dont le peu de personne présente nous regardait.

Pour changer un peu nous allions faire des courses, nette évolution par rapport à ce que nous faisions il y a deux heures. Oui c'est vraiment vrai, là nous faisons des courses de livres, de plumes, d'ingrédients,…

Enfin je le croyais jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me détrompe en nous emmenant chez Madame Guipure. Là, elle me choisit des vêtements mais cette fois-ci sorciers, indispensable avait elle dit, en échangeant un sourire complice avec Malfoy.

Heureusement, là les essayages ont été beaucoup plus rapides, bah oui forcément, il y avait moins de choix. Toujours est-il que nous ressortions de la boutique après une heure et un rétrécissage de paquets.

Nous nos préparions à rentrer après cette dure journée quand sur le milieu du chemin apparu nos chers amis, sous entendez par là, les Mangemorts, enfin ceux ci doivent être juste apprentis ou chair à canon allez savoir… toujours est il que nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec Parkinson, Zabini, Crabe, et Goyle.

« - Tient tient, quelle surprise, qui vois-je, une belle brochette de morts en sursit, un traite, un traite à son sang, une sang de bourde, et le Sauveur de l'humanité. Vous savez que vous n'auriez pas du sortir de l'endroit d'où vous étiez cachés ? C'est suicidaire surtout pour deux d'entre vous, toi Malfoy parce que tu as déserté sans être capable d'éliminer un vieux fou complètement siphonné. Et toi Potter bah parce que tu es toi ! » Commence à attaquer Parkinson.

Bon cela se précise ils sont à cent pourcent de l'autre côté.

« - Allez voir votre Cher Maître et rampez à ses pieds lui dire où nous sommes. Il serait j'en suis sûr ravis de pouvoir mettre la main sur moi, mais avant n'oubliez pas de lui dire que dans ces conditions, que ma capture serait un échec comme toutes les autre fois où il a tenté. » les provoquai-je

« - Mais il le sait déjà Potter, il le sait déjà. Nous sommes juste là pour vous retenir, et pour profiter du spectacle réjouissant de ta mort bien entendu. » Nous répond bien stupidement Goyle nous dévoilant ainsi leur plan. Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

Apparemment les autres sont de mon avis vu la tête qu'ils font. Soudain, je fais un mouvement et Ron et Hermione rentrent en action. Nous protégeons Malfoy pendant qu'elle prévient par un patronus le ministère tandis qu'avec Ron nous les arrosons de sorts en tout genre.

Quand les aurors arrivent nos quatres ennemis sont déjà neutralisés, et je l'avoue pas très en forme.

Brusquement ma cicatrice me brûle. Je sens que Voldemort vient d'arriver et qu'il n'est pas loin. Un autre mouvement et Hermione remmène Malfoy au square où elle restera avec lui.

Moi je vais expliquer aux aurors ce qui nous attend. Mais apparemment Voldy n'avait pas jugé cette information importante ou il m'a vu avec les aurors, car il ne s'est pas montré à moi en personne. Il ne nous a envoyé qu'une demi-douzaine de ses disciples, que nous avons vite maitrisé, sans trop de dégâts ce qui est non négligeable non plus.

Après avoir transplané au square, Ron et moi nous fûmes harcelés de questions sur ce qui s'était passé au Chemin de Traverse, par Mione et Malfoy. Je laissai Ron faire le compte rendus pendant que moi je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé près de la cheminée. Je crois que combattre est moins épuisant que de faire les boutiques, enfin je ne crois pas… je sais.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand un pop sonore ne ramena à moi. Il s'agissait de Kreatture venant nous prévenir que le souper était prêt. Les autres arrêtèrent leur discussion sur je ne sais quoi, et nous descendîmes dans la cuisine.

Pendant le repas je réussi à mettre les autres d'accord sur mon planning de la réunion de demain à savoir plusieurs choses : les cas Rogue et Malfoy, le nouveau fonctionnement de l'Ordre et son nouveau chef, ma mission, mon retour à Poudlard sous condition, et je crois que s'est à peu près tout.

J'ai aussi réussi à convaincre Hermione d'une chose, celle-ci étant la mise en place d'un nouveau sort de fidelitas, elle-même étant assez puissante, nous pourrions le lancer demain soir après la réunion ou pendant. Après tout cette maison est la mienne, je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde puisse dire où elle se trouve.

Après le repas, nous remontons dans le salon pour discuter un peu, puis voyant que je commençais à m'endormir, Malfoy prit pitié de moi et décréta que tout le monde aille dormir. Je vous ais déjà dit que finalement je l'aimais bien cet aristo prétentieux ?

Je passais en vitesse par la salle de bain avant de me glisser sous les draps. Encore une journée de passée et celle la est passée beaucoup plus longuement que les autres, enfin à mon goût bien sûr. Demain sera une autre histoire ! La réunion de l'Ordre sera difficile : faire avaler aux autres ce que je sais, et que c'est moi qui vais mener la baraque à partir de maintenant. Je sens que je vais m'éclater !

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : il était une fois une…

Auteur : heaven's nemesis

Beta lectrice : Loupie

Beta correctrice : natcomateen21

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

Couple : quelle question …

Narcissa potter : ravie que ça te plaise et merci de m'avoir fait parvenir ton changement de nom, tu sais que maintenant je vais te répondre directement ? ^^

Amandine : patiente, ils finiront par se sauter dessus. Mais je n'aime pas quand c'est facile… sinon ça ne servirait à rien. Sinon pour les nouveaux Mangemorts, bah c'est Crabe, Goyle and Co. Et eux déjà dans le livre ils ne sont pas très très fut fut. Non ce ne sera pas facile avec Voldy, et si Drago ne se bat pas c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, Harry ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes.

**Il était une fois… une vie compliquée ? **

Quelle journée épuisante, j'aime faire les magasins, c'est sûr, mais… refaire toute une garde robe des chaussures aux cravates, c'est du boulot mine de rien. Mais ça vaut franchement le coup je trouve. Non, mais je savais que Potter était plutôt bien fait, petit (plus petit que moi bien sûr), mince, mais que du muscle. Et dans ses nouvelles fringues, Merlin qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! J'ai cru à plusieurs reprises que j'allais le dévorer, au sens figuré bien sûr.

La prochaine étape c'est de convaincre Granger, que son meilleur ami a besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Cela plus le fait qu'il ne porte plus de lunettes, moi j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. En parlant d'amis justement, finalement Granger peut être agréable quand on la connait hors du cadre scolaire, c'est sûr que par contre quand elle fait sa madame je sais tout, je ne peux pas la sentir.

Mais mine de rien je me suis bien amusé si on peut dire ainsi à devoir imaginer Potter dans toutes les fringues que nous lui choisissions, bien sûr amusé avec toute la classe des Malfoy dont je suis capable.

Tiens en parlant de choses qui fâchent, est-ce que je veux toujours être un Malfoy ? Non, mais c'est vrai quand j'y réfléchis, j'ai vu aujourd'hui une parcelle de ce que j'aurai pu avoir si je n'avais pas suivit les préceptes de mon père depuis le plus jeune âge.

Mes amis, bah en fait ne le sont pas vraiment, de part le fait qu'ils m'ont été imposés par mon père, et puis peut-être que si je n'avais pas été infecte dès que j'ai vu Potter, et bien nous aurions peut-être pu devenir ami.

Ok, j'avoue que la plupart des choses que je reproche à Potter, qui est aussi la raison pour laquelle je lui en fait baver, est qu'il a refusé de serrer ma main en première année. Ce que d'ailleurs je ne digère toujours pas.

Je m'égare de mon sujet principal, est-ce que je suis fier ou non d'être la personne que je suis ? Je suis fier de mon sang ça ne fait aucun doute, mais je ne pense pas que les autres soient des êtres inférieurs. En plus avec ce que m'ont fait mes géniteurs, je crois…non en fait je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir être un Malfoy.

Mais je ne peux pas me pointer demain en pleine réunion de l'Ordre et dire bonjour tout le monde, non je ne suis pas un Malfoy, parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus l'être. Je peux tout autant renier mes parents, je sais que normalement c'est dans le sens inverse. Mais bon là, vu les circonstances…

En tout cas aujourd'hui j'ai pu voir à quel point le trio d'or méritait bien son nom et aussi à quel point il était soudé quand Parkinson et compagnie sont intervenus tout à l'heure et que par de simples mouvements Potter arrive à faire savoir ce qu'il veut.

C'est vrai qu'ils ont vécu ensemble plein d'aventures, j'aurais aimé savoir si toutes sont vraies ou si il y en a qui ont été inventées. Un jour je leurs demanderais de me les raconter. Enfin dans l'optique où dans un avenir plus ou moins proche nous soyons amis.

Cette après-midi et ce matin, Weasley avait l'air plutôt sympathique, j'envie encore plus Potter maintenant que j'ai vu comment se comportaient ses amis. Bon moi, j'ai assez pensé pour ce soir et demain je ne sais pas à quelle heure nous devons nous lever. Peut être qu'il n'y a aucune limite. De toute façon j'ai toujours été un lève tôt.

Le lendemain je me réveillais tout en douceur avec une fois de plus la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant des jours. Peut-être le stress de toute cette année et de ce dernier mois qui s'évacue. Le fait d'être en sécurité et surtout sans mission suicide me fait du bien.

Je finis de m'étirer dans les draps et lance un tempus. Lorsque l'horloge apparaît, je me lève en sursaut. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne suis finalement pas un lève tôt dans cette maison, il est presque dix heures du matin.

Je me lave en vitesse, et descends pour voir si le trio d'or est dans le salon. Après avoir constaté leur absence de tous les salons, bibliothèques et salles de recherche du manoir, je me décide à finalement aller dans la cuisine avant de repartir les chercher.

Quoi que finalement rester dans les cuisines me semble une bonne idée, bah oui ils y sont encore tous les trois, tous habillés. Y'a pas à dire Potter dans ses nouvelles fringues, c'est mortel, surtout pour les pauvres neurones des personnes qui le regardent. Granger et Weasley n'ont pas vraiment l'air gêné par le changement. Question d'habitude sans doute.

Je leur dis bonjour à tous, ils relèvent la tète de leur bol pour me regarder avec étonnement, mais avec approbation pour Granger. Finalement elle est bien cette fille. Ils finissent quand même par répondre dans un beau chœur : bonjour.

Je crois que Granger a du leur faire une leçon pour qu'ils arrivent à ça en si peu de temps. Cette fille m'impressionne vraiment, elle arrive à les mener à la baguette tous les deux.

Dans peu de temps va avoir lieu la réunion de l'Ordre, je crois que Potter est un peu à côté de la plaque, enfin moi je dis ça… mais vous devriez voir comment il regarde son toast, on dirait que celui-ci vient de lui dire bonjour dans une bonne quarantaine de langues.

Mais chose miraculeuse, il arrive à être craquant, même avec cette tête. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je deviens certainement cinglé, non, non et non Potter n'est pas craquant. Sexy passe encore mais avec des nouvelles fringues et un air passablement sexy, mais pas, surtout pas, quand il ressemble à un inferi.

Quoique en réfléchissant, Potter à certains moments, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure, ça je l'avoue. Quand il le veut, même à des moments où il ne le veut pas, ce con parvient à être tout à fait attirant. Bon ok j'ai envie de me le faire ! Mais c'est tout, ce n'est pas le premier et ça ne sera pas le dernier.

Maintenant que j'ai mis ça au clair, une question : comment je fais pour l'attirer dans mon lit ?

Bah j'ai encore tout le mois et peut-être même plus pour le décider. Ne pressons pas les choses, l'idéal serait qu'il vienne vers moi bien sûr. Mais bon vu qu'il est fier comme un coq, il ne le fera pas. En plus c'est un griffy, et le pire de tous donc, il ne voudra pas coucher juste pour coucher. Lui il va lui falloir des sentiments. Autant dire que c'est mort, dommage. Remarque ça n'empêche pas d'essayer.

Je tourne la tête, que je n'avais pas remarqué avoir bloqué sur Potter et tombe sur Granger qui regarde alternativement Potter et moi, et souris. Cette fille est vraiment trop intelligente pour son bien, enfin là en l'occurrence c'est le bien des autres.

La journée se passe tranquillement. Bon ok j'avoue je me fais chier, les autres travaux sur je ne sais quoi, je suis dans la bibliothèque avec eux cependant, Granger la maline a trouvé un sort qui ne me permette pas de les entendre. Donc je peux juste les regarder. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai une très bonne vue sur le postérieur parfaitement musclé du brun.

Cette bibliothèque est très bien fournie avec des livres en tout genre, vraiment impressionnant, j'ai même pu y retrouver un très ancien traité sur les potions, une relique. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils sachent qu'ils l'aient. Quoique Granger doit avoir tout lu dans cette pièce.

J'émerge du traité que lorsque Potter se met à tousser pour me faire remarquer sa présence. Il me dit alors que je dois aller me préparer pour la réunion, car celle-ci va débuter d'ici peu de temps, et que certains membres sont déjà là.

Je me prépare et fini par descendre en faisant bien attention à ce qu'un minimum de personne me voit, demande de Potter. Il ne veut apparemment pas qu'on sache tout de suite qu'il a des cartes dans ses manches.

Je m'installe près de Potter. Juste à côté de Granger vu qu'elle et Weasley l'entourent, comme d'habitude… Je vois le regard de certains, septique dès qu'ils me reconnaissent, mais comme je suis proche du trio ils ne disent rien.

Potter commence sa réunion par faire la présentation de tous les membres présents, moi y compris, signalant que l'un des membres était en retard. Je suis surpris de voir qu'il y a autant de profs dans cette organisation.

En même temps Dumby était le directeur de l'école alors c'est normal. Il y a même l'actuelle directrice qui est présente. Je crois que Potter est content qu'elle soit là, mais pour quelle raison ça… j'en sais rien.

Il commence le début de sa réunion en énonçant d'entré de jeu qu'il est le nouveau leader de l'Ordre, et que par ce fait ils lui doivent tous des comptes sur leurs missions effectuées, qu'il se débrouillera pour trouver de nouveaux alliés si besoin est. Il termine par demander à ceux qui ne sont pas content de ses états de fait de sortir, parce qu'il ne tolérera pas le manque de respect.

Je dois dire que voir Harry Potter comme ça… waouh, la bombe, il est si autoritaire, charismatique (si sexy aussi, mais est-il besoin de le préciser ?). Je ne suis même pas étonné de ne voir personne se lever. Il est fait pour diriger. Mais sans me vanter grâce à mes fringues il impose encore plus, et pourtant il ne s'agit que d'une chemise et d'un jean, mais sa taille ça change tout.

Il passe ensuite sur un autre sujet… le mien. Alors je sais que j'adore être le centre de toutes les attentions, mais pas celle d'une organisation qui a pour but de détruire les méchants. Potter explique que je n'ai pas voulu recevoir la marque, que je me « repends » de mes erreurs passées et que j'essaye de les corriger au mieux, et que c'est pour cela qu'à partir de maintenant je suis inclus dans leur club de recherche.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Cela va faire trois jours que je cherche à savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent quand ils se mettent dans leur bulle, et il m'annonce comme ça que je vais maintenant le savoir. Oui, ça pourrait me réjouir si je n'avais pas l'impression de m'être fait doubler.

Apparemment savoir que je vais travailler sur la mission avec le trio d'or rassure beaucoup de monde. Potter a juste dit ça pour les rassurer… évidemment pourquoi il me dirai à moi ce que d'après ce que j'ai compris il ne dit à personne ? Cela serait une marque… de confiance.

Subitement je relève les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baissés durant mon raisonnement et fixe mon regard gris dans celui vert bouleversant de Potter. Il m'a vu durant le cheminement de mon esprit, que cherche t-il à savoir ? Veut-il savoir si cela me fait mal qu'il se foute de ma gueule ? Ou si cela me fait plaisir ?

Il me sourit, Potter… Harry m'a sourit à moi ? Problème dans le décodeur. Et oui, Harry Potter ne serait pas capable d'avoir une si belle tête d'ange. Bon je déraille et alors ? Cela gêne quelqu'un ? Non, tant mieux.

Donc j'ai la confiance de Potter, ou en tout cas il m'en juge assez digne. Là je suis vraiment touché. Peut être que finalement je pourrai le mettre dans mon lit, bah quoi ? Un Malfoy sert ses intérêts non ?

A intéressant je comprends mieux pour quoi il était content de voir McGonagall à sa réunion. Il veut un arrangement avec elle. Un appartement où nous pourrions vivre tous les quatre, Potter, Granger, Weasley et moi. Ainsi qu'une levée du couvre feu et de l'interdiction de sortir du château.

Pas mal ses arguments, c'est quoi ? Bah en gros hein, je ne suis pas greffier non plus, ça se résume à un truc très simple. Celui-ci étant qu'il aimerait continuer son année d'étude correctement et qu'il ne veut pas nous en priver nous. Mais que comme nous sommes des têtes de pioche, et que nous l'accompagnerons partout il y irait, il préférait être à Poudlard tout en ayant une total liberté.

Ah il avait aussi un autre argument, celui-ci étant que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne serait plus d'ici la fin d'année, que le face à face qu'ils auraient, serait le dernier et que cette fois ci il réussirait, définitivement.

Puis une fois les arrangements passés, nous allons donc à Poudlard mais comme élèves spéciaux, nous suivrons même des cours avancés dans certaines matières, un couvre feu lui aussi aménagé, ainsi qu'un appartement privé pour nous quatre. Potter a l'air heureux de cela. Mais je me demande pourquoi il m'inclut dedans.

Après est revenu sur le fait que l'Ordre avait un espion, dans les rangs de vous savez-qui, tous le regardait comme si il avait pris de la pimentine.

Il leurs signale aussi que l'espion est la personne en retard pour faire son rapport. Puis quand il fini de dire cette phrase, mon parrain arrive dans la pièce. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire toutes les baguettes présentes sauf celles des habitants du square, sont pointées vers Rogue, un premier sort fuse et Harry d'un simple geste de la main, que tout le monde a pu remarquer, place un bouclier protecteur autour de Severus.

Remarque il fait fort là, m'enfin bon. Quand il se met à parler sa voix est calme, comme-ci son geste était anodin. Il dit à tout le monde de se rassoir et de ranger sa baguette, et qu'il ne fallait pas tuer l'espion avant qu'il ait fait son rapport.

Quand les remarques sur le fait que Severus espionnait pour le compte de Voldy ont commencé à fuser, Harry leur a rappelé qu'au début de la séance il avait demandé qui ne voulait pas de ses idées et n'avait pas un minimum confiance en lui parte, que maintenant il est trop tard et qu'il a ses raisons. Quand à Severus, il sait que cela peut être simpliste mais qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait.

Il lança le rapport de mon parrain sur cette dernière phrase. Rapport qui dura en tout une heure, j'étais crevé, et je n'étais pas le seul, quoique à bien regarder oui je suis le seul.

En réfléchissant bien je ne suis pas sûr que Potter croit tant que ça dans ses chances de survie face au Lord. A mon avis il pense que dans le meilleur des cas il arrivera à faire tomber le Lord en même temps que lui. Raisonnement stupide si on veut mon avis. Bah oui un si beau mec… ça serait une perte pour le reste de l'humanité. Je crois avoir déjà été assez clair sur ça, il est sexy et je le reconnais c'est la moindre des choses.

Quoique à mon avis lui ne le reconnait pas, ce mec a tellement peu d'expérience dans ce domaine qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que certains membres masculins et féminin de la famille Weasley l'avaient maté plus qu'ouvertement, ainsi que moi et quelque autres, et pourtant c'est pas faute pour certains de ne pas avoir tenté leur chance avec des sous entendus douteux… qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Par contre, ces mystérieuses personnes ont bien compris le regard noir que je leur ai adressé. Ah alors pourquoi avoir fait les « gros yeux » si je ne veux que mettre Potter dans mon lit ? Et bah pour la simple et bonne raison que tant qu'il ne l'a justement pas été je le considère comme ma propriété. Quoi que le mot est peut être un peu fort, alors disons chasse gardée.

Enfin bref, si on passe le fait qu'Harry soit totalement innocent, le bilan de cette réunion a été plus que positif. A savoir que les autres membres de l'Ordre n'essaieront pas de me tuer (du moins pas volontairement), que Potter mérite sa place de leader, qu'il doit reprendre ses leçons d'occlumancie et enfin qu'un nouveau gardien du secret doit être mis sur le manoir Potter.

Gardien qui sera Potter lui-même, Granger et lui ont même décidé que je serai un des témoins de la cérémonie avec Weasley et comme maitre de cérémonie Granger. Pourquoi un nombre restreint ? Ca c'est évident, mais pourquoi mettre tout le monde au courant que cela serait un de nous quatre ? Raison qui m'est inconnue. D'après ce que j'aurais compris, il s'agirait d'un déjà vu !

Granger se penche vers moi et me dit tout bas :

« - Le déjà vu c'est parce que le premier manoir Potter avait lui aussi un gardien sauf que James et Lily, les parents de Harry, n'avaient pas prévu que leurs amis les trahiraient !

- Je sais cela ça a fait la une des journaux, mon père m'en avait parlé, Sirius black a trahit ses amis et en a tué un autre ! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, ils ont échangé leur gardien au dernier moment, ce qui fait que celui-ci n'était pas Sirius, comme tout le monde le pense, mais Pettigrow, et celui-ci a fait croire à sa mort !

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes là ?

- Oui, je t'expliquerais plus tard une des conséquences de tes provocations ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna la tête et se mit à parler joyeusement avec son petit ami, tout récent, d'après ce que j'ai compris ils seraient ensemble depuis qu'ils se sont installés ici avec Potter. En même temps il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas voir ce que tout le monde sait depuis 6 ans. Potter fixe ses yeux si verts dans les miens, c'est drôle mais je sens qu'il est d'accord avec ce que je viens de penser.

« -Drago ? Je cherche du regard pour savoir qui m'appelle, me retourne et me retrouve en face de Severus.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu es conscient que je ne pourrais pas être là tout le temps, tu es le seul qui sache l'occlumancie ici, alors fais-moi plaisir, et commence à leur enseigner les bases. Il faut que dans peu de temps chacun soit capable de garder son esprit fermé tout le temps, c'est compris ? Je ne te demande pas de leur faire des séances mais juste de leur dire les bases. Et profites-en pour mieux les connaitre, vous allez tout le temps être ensemble à présent. »

Les autres aussi ont entendu sauf la dernière phrase, que Severus a dit moins fort exprès. Je le sais aussi car je peux sentir le regard curieux d'Harry sur ma nuque. Ces griffons sont toujours trop curieux pour leur bien.

Je pense que pour mieux se connaitre Harry va être le plus fort, curieux comme il est ! Toujours à fourrer sont nez où il ne faut pas ! Mais si jamais je les connais mieux je pourrai enfin leur demander si ce qu'on raconte à chaque fin d'année à Poudlard est vrai. Est-ce qu'Harry (oui je sais je le dis souvent, mais en même temps, si je veux m'en faire un « ami », il va bien falloir que je l'appelle par son prénom) a vraiment tué un basilic durant la deuxième année par exemple.

Je repense soudain à cette après-midi, qu'ils ont passée entourés par une bulle de silence. Je me retourne soudain vers eux et plisse les yeux.

« - C'est ça que vous maniganciez donc dans votre coin, mon introduction dans la bande ? » Bien sûr je dis ça alors que la conversation est tout autre ce qui bien sûr les étonne. Mais non je ne suis pas à côté de la plaque Weasley… Ron (bah oui je le fais pour l'un alors pour l'autre aussi).

« - Ca a été un de nos sujets de conversation en effet, me dit Granger, et tu dois être ravie parce que ça a été le plus mouvementé. Poursuit –elle. »

« - Malfoy je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins tu as des connaissances en magie noire, qui nous intéressent, et nous on doit te protéger donc tu rentres dans le groupe, et puis basta. » Me dit Po…Harry le ton de sa voix était inflexible, mais l'éclat joyeux dans ses yeux verts, me permet de dire que même si il ne me laisse pas le choix, je ne le regretterai pas.

Bon par contre je me ramollie moi, pourquoi je ne lui sors pas un bon sarcasme, hein ? Pourquoi ?

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** il était une fois une…

**Auteur :** heaven's nemesis

**Beta lectrice :** Loupie

**Beta correctrice :** NatComateen21

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

**Couple :** quelle question …

**Amandine :** merci pour ta review, je sais que je suis longue alors que je n'ai plus aucune excuse (si ce n'est ma mère). Alors je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non pour toi mais a partir du chapitre je change de narration, je serai, omniscient (je crois que cela s'appelle comme ça^^). Enfin après ça sera juste un essai, tu me diras ce que tu en penses …

**Note :** les autres ne sont pas exclus de donner leurs avis non plus^^

Il était une fois… une vie en attente.

Une fois tous les membres de l'Ordre partis, il ne restait plus que nous, les habitants du Square. Tandis que Granger montait préparer la cérémonie, nous restions tous les trois Potter, Weasley et moi à parler, enfin eux parlaient, moi j'écoutais, de toute façon ils ne semblaient pas vraiment enclin à me faire participer activement à leur conversation.

Granger… Hermione, il faut vraiment que je m'habitue, vient nous chercher dans le petit salon pour nous dire que la cérémonie était prête.

Nous montons donc dans les étages, au dernier pour être précis, là le grenier, que j'ai eu le temps de voir cette semaine comme salle d'entrainement, avait été complètement changé. Au sol se trouvait maintenant une sorte de rosace à trois extrémités comme incomplète, le symbole était lui-même entouré de plusieurs cercles, un autre cercle se trouvait dans le dessin.

Tous ces symboles avaient l'air d'être fait dans une espèce de sable blanc, un peu comme du talc mais en plus granuleux. L'éclairage était dût à des dizaines de bougies dont certaines en suspension, elles avaient aussi l'air d'avoir des places attitrées.

Hermione (tient du premier coup), nous place selon notre rôle dans la cérémonie enfin c'est ce que je pense. Elle me le confirme, en disant qu'elle doit se mettre sur la pointe qui est située au nord, et Harry lui doit être au centre de la figure.

D'après ce que nous dit Granger, durant toute la cérémonie, notre magie sera active avec aucun moyen pour nous de se retirer et que donc si nous ne voulons pas participer, il est encore temps de partir, que la personne ne pourra pas être remplacée.

Elle dit cela en me regardant dans les yeux, me faisant bien savoir que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Néanmoins ce n'est pas moi qui réponds mais Potter, qui lui dit que tout est ok et qu'elle peut commencer.

« - Par contre, je tiens à dire une chose, si un de nous quatre a trop souvent utilisé la magie noire, cela risque de corrompre le cercle, et donc de dériver la cérémonie du gardien vers autre chose, une chose que les livres, malheureusement ne cite pas, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en faire l'expérience. » nous dit Hermione, cette fois en se tournant clairement vers moi pour avoir les informations qu'elle vient de demander.

« - Pourquoi on ne regarde que moi pour ces choses là ? Dis-je d'un air outré, cela ne marche pas vraiment quand je vois que les autres ont tous levé un sourcil, et mais vous savez que c'est une marque déposée Malfoy ça, je pourrais vous faire payer des droits »

Cette fois tous éclatent de rire devant mon air outré, bon j'avoue je l'ai un peu fait exprès, mais finalement ils ne sont pas si coincés que ça les griffis quand on les connaît. Il faut juste les connaitre.

« - Non sérieux, Malfoy… » Reprend Harry.

« - Appel moi Drago, de toute façon il faudra bien que l'on y arrive un jour, Harry. » et là il me regarde tous d'un air étonné oui j'ai appelé Harry… Harry, et alors, je n'en suis pas mort et lui non plus à ce que je sache. Ou alors il se porte plutôt bien pour un mort. Un mort sexy en plus.

« - Donc je reprends, Drago, as-tu utilisé la magie noire souvent ? »

« - Non, mon père l'aurais voulu, mais moi pas. Après je ne dis pas que cela n'est pas arrivé une ou deux fois. Cela répond t-il à ta question Harry ? » Finalement j'adore prononcer son nom, et je vais encore plus adorer si il prend cette couleur là à chaque fois que je le dis, le pauvre il fait de l'ombre aux tomates.

« - Drago, arrête d'embêter Harry. Il faut que vous soyez concentrés, sinon ça n'ira pas, compris » nous reprend Hermione, ce à quoi je réponds par un signe de tête affirmatif et un sourire d'ange. Oh, je ne me fais pas d'illusion… elle n'en croit rien. Harry lui ne répond pas, mais baisse la tête, ses pommettes arborant toujours cette jolie couleur rouge, que j'ai envie de croquer par ailleurs.

Hermione me regarde, mince… grillé, je lui refais mon sourire d'ange et elle souffle, je sais, j'ai toujours été un enfant dur. Ma nourrice me le disait souvent, en faite dès que je faisais un caprice, ce qui pouvait arriver tous les quarts d'heures. Bon concentration, je les regarde tous, ils ont tout les trois fermés les yeux, la concentration…

Je ferme les yeux aussi et me concentre sur les autres, sur leur magie, sur moi et ma magie. Je la sens remuer en moi, c'est une impression spéciale, comme si elle voulait sortir mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Hermione nous dit d'écouter ce que notre instinct nous dit, qu'il fallait essayer de matérialiser la magie, qu'elle était vivante. Elle nous dit que notre magie vie pour nous, pour nous protéger. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité mais je sens une chaleur nouvelle tout autour de moi, en moi aussi. J'ouvre alors les yeux, ce que je vois me fascine, tellement beau et en même temps tellement dangereux, c'est notre magie commune qui produit ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'ensemble nous serions si… puissants.

Tous les quatre, nous sommes entourés chacun d'une couleur, violette pour Hermione, rouge pour Ron, verte pour Harry et bleue glacée pour moi. Il n'y a pas que ça le sable, ou ce que je prends pour du sable émet lui aussi une couleur, enfin il projette partout son éclat argenté, ce qui fait ressortir avec précision toutes les lignes dessinées au sol, même de plus petites lignes, que l'on ne voyait pas tout à l'heure. Les bougies elles-mêmes sont touchées par l'effet de nos magies combinées, elles brûlent plus, leurs flammes sont plus hautes.

Hermione aussi a ouvert les yeux, ainsi que Ron, je ne peux pas savoir pour Harry, il me tourne le dos.

« - Bien la cérémonie est maintenant en cour, ne parlez que lorsque je vous y autorise ou que je vous l'ordonne, répondez « bien » si vous avez bien entendu et compris mes paroles »

Nous répondons tous chacun notre tour « bien ». Suite à cela, je peux voir que l'intensité de la lumière augmente brusquement pour ensuite revenir à l'état qui est je dirai normal depuis le début de la cérémonie. Puis Hermione lève sa baguette, la pointe vers Harry et prononce une longue incantation en latin. Elle répète le même processus pour chacun d'entre nous, cependant le discours change selon nos places.

« - Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, enchanteresse de ce serment du secret qu'est le Fidelitas, jure être saine d'esprit, jure veiller au bon déroulement de la cérémonie, jure la bonne volonté des témoins et du gardien. Gardien décliné votre identité ! »

«- Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 de James Henry Potter et de Lily Mary Potter née Evans. »

« - Harry James Potter, répétez après moi : je jure de respecter la volonté de ce serment…

« - Je jure de respecter la volonté de ce serment… »

« - Envers et contre tous, et de protéger le secret dont je suis le gardien… dite ensuite le secret »

« -Envers et contre tous, et de protéger le secret de l'emplacement de ma résidence qui se trouve au 12 Square Grimmaurd et dont je suis le gardien. »

Tout est dit sans que les mots ne soient cherchés, comme si la cérémonie avait été répétée, comme si il s'agissait d'un ballet réglé au millimètre prés à l'avance. Hermione continua de faire réciter à Harry son serment qui met doucement en place le Fidelitas. Petit à petit un lien doré comme ceux qui courent sur le sol se matérialise entre Harry et Hermione, ce qui fait doubler leurs propres rayonnements. Le serment d'Harry prend fin lorsque celui-ci dit je le jure juste après elle.

Après se déroule le même procédé pour Ron. Hermione lui fait répéter le serment, et après avoir lui aussi répété le « je le jure » il est lui-même relié à Hermione et à Harry par un lien doré. Puis Hermione se retourne vers moi, reprend le serment qu'elle a fait réciter aux deux autres, avec bien sûr quelques modifications. C'est une sensation étrange de dire ce qu'il faut dire au bon moment, de le dire sans savoir à l'avance ce que l'on va dire. D'où la concentration, il faut que l'on soit une partie du serment en lui-même, il est en nous, mais je suppose que si on n'a pas confiance dans le gardien, le serment nous fera dire autres chose. Vraiment… intéressant ce sortilège.

Quand à mon tour je dis « je le jure » un autre rayon part de moi et va toucher Hermione, Harry et Ron. Le lien doré nous fait donc organiser en triangle, avec des « rayons » qui nous relient tous au gardien. Tout d'un coup je sens une force, qui fait que ma magie qui ne pouvait pas sortir en début de cérémonie maintenant le peut. Je suppose que c'est le tribut qu'exige la cérémonie. Ce serait pour cela qu'il faut des magiciens puissants ?

« Je déclare que cette cérémonie du Fidelitas est maintenant achevée, le gardien Monsieur Potter, devra suivre les engagements qu'il a contracté devant l'enchanteresse et les témoins » dit Granger pour clôturer la cérémonie.

Puis tout d'un coup, des lumières jusque là intense à cause du sable, de notre rayonnement, et des bougies pour le moins boostées se radoucissent, nous nous retrouvant ainsi dans une ambiance tamisée et insuffisante.

Je ressens alors une fatigue bien qu'importante, simplement passagère. C'est alors que, tout d'un coup deux grands boums, détournent mon attention et je vois alors Harry et Hermione, tous les deux allongés visiblement évanouis. Je regarde Ron le seul avec moi qui est alors encore conscient.

« - C'était prévus ça ? Demandais-je à Ron un brin angoissé (bon d'accord un peu beaucoup), non parce que j'aurais voulu être prévenu »

« - Te fais pas de bille, _Drago_, ils sont juste inconscient à cause de leurs rôles dans la cérémonie, ils ont du dépenser plus d'énergie que nous, et c'était prévu, oui et … non, oui car on savait qu'ils auraient une perte d'énergie conséquente, et non parce que nous ne savions pas exactement la quantité d'énergie. »

« - C'est sensé être rassurant ? Non parce que c'est loupé ! »

« - Arrêtes de bavacher la fou… _Drago _ il faut les emmener dans un autre endroit. On va dans le grand salon c'est le plus proche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont rester inconscients, tu portes Harry et moi Hermione ! » Réplique Ron (je me demande pourquoi je fais des efforts avec lui).

Quand je le vois porter Hermione comme une princesse je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer une pique

« - Tu as peur pour ton dos si tu devais porter Harry ? C'est pour ça que tu choisis Hermione ? Où alors est ce que tu as peur que je te fasse de l'ombre ? »

« - Aucun des cas présents, Drago, avec Hermione nous formons un couple c'est tout, je n'ai pas à être jaloux, je lui fais confiance, à elle et à ses sentiments. Et de plus Hermione est plus lourde qu'Harry ! Content ? »

« - Non bien sûr que non je ne suis pas content, comment un garçon de notre âge peut peser moins qu'une fille ? » répliquais-je révolté par l'idée même

« Ça tu lui demanderas à lui directement, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Bon maintenant tu vas le prendre et on va bouger de cette pièce avant de choper la crève enfin surtout eux » me dit-il en désignant les deux évanouis.

Je prends alors Harry dans mes bras, purée Ron avait raison, on dirait une fille à son poids, remarque avec sa taille aussi on pourrait croire à une fille, endormis (dans le cas présent évanouis) comme maintenant il y a une impression de fragilité qui se dégage de lui.

Lorsque nous sortons du grenier, je peux alors constater qu'en effet la température à l'intérieur n'est pas très élevée, comparée à celle du reste de la maison. Dans un des couloirs, alors que nous approchions du salon, je sens Harry remuer entre mes bras et je vois ses yeux papillonner, quand il les ouvre entièrement et qu'il voit dans quelle situation il est, il rougi encore plus que tout à l'heure et referme les yeux, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'est pas vrai. En voyant son manège je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire cependant je ne dis rien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'échappe, ça serait dommage !

Arrivé dans le salon je le pose sur l'un des canapés tandis que Ron fait la même chose avec Hermione. Sentant certainement que je l'ai lâché sans lui faire de mal, il ouvre les yeux instantanément. Ce qu'Hermione ne tarde pas non plus à faire.

Après avoir appelé l'elfe de maison des lieux pour qu'il prépare un encas et du thé pour nous, c'est à ma grande surprise Harry qui prend la parole. Il me dit alors ses raisons pour m'avoir fait entrer dans le « club ». Celles-ci en vérité sont très simples, en venant ici de mon plein gré et ayant adhéré à l'Ordre tout seul, non seulement j'avais acquit la protection d'Harry face aux mangemorts, mais aussi l'hostilité des dits mangemorts et que vu que la majorité de ceux-ci était à Serpentard, me faire dormir avec eux dans un endroit où les lions n'ont pas accès, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait, donc ça expliquait le pourquoi du logement collectif avec les griffis. Maintenant quand à ce qui concernait la mission que Dumbledore leurs avait donné, oui je le serai utile.

Après avoir regardé ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry se mit à déclamer la prophétie selon laquelle son destin se résumait à tuer ou à être tuer, avenir funeste si vous voulez mon avis leur avais-je dit. Seul Harry se mit à rire après cette déclaration de ma part. J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais son rire ? Dès qu'il fût calmé Harry me raconta, dans quelle circonstance on avait su qu'il était l'élu, les mesures que Dumby avait prises pour le protéger de sa célébrité avant l'âge auquel il pourrait la gérée, il m'expliqua aussi son choix d'user de l'ancienne magie pour lui ajouter une nouvelle protection, par contre il ne dit pas qu'elle était le procédé.

C'est Hermione qui me l'expliqua en vitesse remarquant mon égarement, en disant que c'était par la magie du sang et donc qu'Harry pour sa protection avait été envoyé chez sa tante. Harry repris ensuite, le cours de son discours en me disant que l'année passée, il prenait des cours avec le directeur pour apprendre des choses sur Tom Jedusort avait-il dit, lorsque j'avais demandé qui était cette homme il m'avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde : Lord Voldemort. J'en étais resté choqué, ma réaction fit rire Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient derrière Harry. Il me révéla ensuite, la mission : les horcruxes, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, ils me révélèrent ensuite que c'était un procédé de magie la plus noire existante, une séparation d'âme.

Leur mission était de récupérer ces horcruxes, pour pouvoir ensuite les détruire, par un moyen qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé, en tout il devait y en avoir sept morceaux d'âme en comptant celui qui était resté dans son corps. Il y avait le journal de Jedusort qu'Harry avait détruit en deuxième année, la bague de Gaunt que Dumbledore avait détruit, la coupe de Pousouffle qui avait été récupérée, le médaillon de Serpentard lui aussi récupéré, Nagini, et enfin le diadème de Serdaigle qui devait être localisé.

« - Donc si je comprends bien je dois vous aider, dans la destruction et la recherche des derniers horcruxes ? Juste une question Harry, comment as-tu détruis le journal en deuxième année ? On ne peut pas refaire la même chose avec ceux là ? »

« - On y a déjà pensé Drago, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous retournons à Poudlard, le journal je l'avais transpercé avec le crochet du basilic qui s'était planté dans mon bras. Mais je n'ai pas gardé ce crochet ! Il va donc falloir que nous retournions dans la chambre des secrets pour le chercher. » Me répliqua Harry sur le même ton que le mien, c'est dire un peu beaucoup sarcastique.

« - Et pour le dernier horcruxe nous savons déjà de quoi il s'agit, mais il nous manque sa localisation. Le diadème a été perdu peu de temps après la création de Poudlard, ou en tout cas on en fait plus mention après… donc tu viendras avec nous dans les lieux que nous avons présélectionnés, sans compter Poudlard qu'il va falloir fouiller de fond en comble » reprend Hermione juste après Harry.

« - Mais comment avez-vous pu sélectionner des lieux ? Vous n'êtes pas le Lord, et il me semble évident qu'il ne veut pas que l'on les trouve. » Dis-je en essayant de comprendre leur logique sur ce coup ci.

« - C'est simple, nous avons choisit des lieux qui avait une signification particulière pour Tom, son orphelinat, la forêt d'Albanie, Poudlard, … » m'expliqua alors Harry.

« - Ok, et je suppose que c'est pour pouvoir voyager tranquille que vous avez passé un accord avec McGonagall » Je vois alors Hermione derrière faire un signe de tête affirmatif.

« - Harry nous devons le mettre aussi au courant pour l'autre chose, il sera tout aussi en danger que nous… il a le droit de comprendre pourquoi il entre dans les cibles principale de vol…Voldemort. »

Heu un problème là… je ne suis pas sensé être déjà une cible principale ? À en voir le visage d'Harry non je ne le suis pas… mais qu'est ce qu'ils me cachent pour être tous les trois dans cette état. J'entends par cet état des regards perdus, ou en pleine réflexion (c'est selon le personnage).

«- Tu as raison, fini par dire Harry et se retournant vers moi il continua, Drago, tu as certainement déjà entendu les journaux m'appeler l'élu ? Et bien sache que les chroniqueurs de la gazette n'ont pas forcément que des mauvais tuyaux. »

« - Oui bien sûr tout le monde t'appelle l'élu, et tu dis que tu n'en es plus un parce que là, ça ne veux strictement rien dire… »

« - J'y viens, Drago vois tu il se trouve qu'il y a une prophétie qui a été faite sur la chute de Voldemort avant ma naissance. Celle-ci annonçait que celui qui pourrait combattre naitrait de ceux qui l'ont déjà défié trois fois dans le passé, et que l'enfant sera né lorsque le septième mois mourra. Elle annonce encore deux autres choses cette prophétie, d'une que l'enfant aura un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore et que ce dernier le marquera comme son égal, mais aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie. Tu comprends ? » Me demanda Potter juste après avoir récité ça.

« - Heu ! Oui je pense comprendre, tu es l'élu, celui qui doit le tuer… »

« - Oui, je suis celui qui devra le mener à sa fin, bien que ce rôle aurait pu être joué aussi par Neville Londubat »

La discussion continua ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à somnoler sur sa chaise, ce qui était pour nous le signal pour aller nous coucher. Je raccompagne Harry crevé jusqu'à sa chambre puis le voyant rentrer sans rien me dire, je me retourne vers ma propre chambre et commence à ouvrir la porte quand j'entends un timide, bonne nuit venant de la chambre d'Harry. Cet homme est étonnant il peut être si… comment dire… autoritaire et sûr de lui quand il défend ses idées, autant il est timide et réservé dans son cercle « intime ».

Les jours passaient tranquillement, les recherches aussi, bientôt nous aurions terminé. Nous étions parvenus à la conclusion de plusieurs hypothèses en ce qui concernaient l'objet, ses localisations possible, mais aussi de la manière de les détruire. Pour cela nous avions trouvé deux méthodes, l'avada kedavra sort qui n'a pas de retour en arrière possible et le venin de Basilic comme Harry avait fait en deuxième année. Il était donc prévu une descente dans la chambre des secrets pour cette année.

Pour faire ces recherches Hermione eu la _merveilleuse_ idée que nous serions plus efficaces si nous travaillons en groupe. C'est ainsi que Ron et Hermione ont formé le premier groupe, Harry et moi le second. Cette fille est une vraie sadique, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est rendu compte de mon attirance pour Harry, rien que son sourire en annonçant le groupe me permet de l'affirmer. Elle aurait dut aller à Serpentard et non pas à Griffondor.

Essayez de calmer vos fantasmes quand l'objet de ceux-ci se trouve juste devant votre nez, toujours et encore plus sexy, innocent et naïf. Mis à part ça je dois dire que mon mois d'août se déroule mieux que j'aurais pu le croire, sans que le trio ne m'est complètement accepté et qu'il ne se comporte pas encore avec moi comme il se comporte entre eux, il y a eu de ce côté-là de nets progrès.

Progrès que je ne juge pas étranger au démon nommée Hermione, celle-ci une fois les recherches terminées cru bon de vouloir passer un peu plus de temps avec son amoureux, Ronald Weasley. Nous laissant Harry et moi seul à faire connaissance en quelque sorte.

D'Harry j'avais appris que loin de l'image de l'enfance que j'avais de sa personne, sa jeunesse il l'avait passé à se faire traiter comme un elfe de maison (ce qui me fit comprendre sa sympathie avec ceux-ci), se faire tabasser par son cousin et insulter d'anormal par toute sa famille en général. J'appris aussi que Sirius Black défunt parrain d'Harry lui avait légué la maison.

Ce qu'Harry m'avais fait partagé de sa vie m'avait fait complètement changer d'avis à son propos, je me rendais compte aussi que si il n'avait pas eu l'espoir puis plus tard des amis en qui il pouvait croire, il serait devenu un nouveau seigneur noir. Finalement je comprenais pourquoi son refus en première année. Il était justifié et même mérité, quel effet aurait eu mon influence sur quelqu'un comme Harry ? Certainement pas quelque chose de bien.

Finalement je l'admire, je n'aurais certainement pas réagit comme lui si les feux des projecteurs s'étaient braqués soudainement sur moi, sans que j'en sache la raison. Lui a gardé la tête froide, il avait gardé son enfance, son insouciance, sa naïveté tous ce qui faisaient qu'il était lui (et que j'appréciais tant), face aux autres qui voulaient le porter en héros. Je me rendais compte que lui n'en avait jamais voulu de sa célébrité.

Je ne me rendais pas compte quand mon tour fut venu de lui raconter ma vie, que je lui disais tout. Absolument tout. Les secrets connu de moi seul mes impressions, je lui confiais même mes impressions sur lui avant ce jour. Harry au cours de l'été était devenu mon confident la seul chose que je ne lui disais pas c'était que je le voulais dans mon lit. Bah oui… ça aurait été gênant, surtout qu'il n'est pas prêt.

Bientôt ce fut la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. Pour notre dernière soirée au Square, nous étions tous réunis dans le petit salon devant la cheminée exceptionnellement allumée à jouer à la bataille explosive, aux échecs version sorcier (Ron nous écrasa tous). A la fin de la soirée Hermione et Ron partirent dans leur chambre, nous laissant seul Harry et moi, peut être n'auraient-ils pas du. Pendant qu'Harry parlait j'avoue que j'étais plus absorbé par ses lèvres que par ses paroles.

Il était joyeux, ça se voyait, il est heureux avec moi ?…Mignon… enfin je crois. Il m'a posé une question… merde je n'écoutais pas… je lui demande de me répéter ce qu'il ma dit. Il pense qu'il est l'heure que l'on aille se coucher, j'acquiesce, me lève et l'aide à faire de même, puis je le raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. D'accord ça ne me fait pas faire un grand détour vu que ma chambre est juste en face la sienne.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, j'hésite puis fini par faire ce qui me tient à cœur depuis le début de la soirée, je m'approche de lui, il recule jusqu'à se trouver contre le mur, puis je me penche et lui ravis ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste et doux. Puis je rouvre les yeux, il est encore plus beau là, les yeux fermés, la bouche encore ouverte et rouge de notre précédent baiser. Je le regarde une dernière fois, lui glisse un « bonne nuit » à l'oreille et le laisse là pantelant devant sa chambre alors que je rentre dans la mienne.

Ces vacances se terminent vraiment bien je trouve… reste à voir comment tout va évoluer lorsque nous serons au collège. Sur cette dernière pensée je m'endors avec un sourire que je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir sur les lèvres.

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, dite moi ce que vous en pensé comme d'ab tout les avis sont bon a prendre.

Au et désoler de vous avoir fait tant attendre ^^

Heaven's


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : il était une fois une… une vie célèbre

Auteur : heaven's nemesis

Beta lectrice : Loupie

Beta correctrice : natcomateen21

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle qui a décidé de s'inspirer de la grande J..

Couple : quelle question …

Il était une fois… un danger.

Il m'a embrassé… Drago m'a embrassé ! Oui, je peux et j'ai même le droit d'être surpris. D'où il connait mes préférences, je ne lui les ai pas dites, enfin pas dans mes souvenirs.

Après cet épisode je suis resté bloqué pendant cinq minutes devant ma porte de chambre, regardant dans la direction de la sienne, pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Cette question tournait dans ma tête sans que j'y trouve de réponse.

Alors maintenant je me pose une autre question, qu'est ce que ça me fait à moi qu'il m'ait embrassé, pour que je ne puisse plus bouger, ni même avoir une pensée cohérente ?

Pourquoi cette impression de papillons dans mon ventre ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat si vite ? Pourquoi est ce que mes jambe tremblent autant ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne pense qu'à lui alors que je dois aller dormir ?

Je fini par me secouer et retourner dans ma chambre, je fais le tour de ma chambre voir si je n'ai rien oublié pour demain, vais dans la salle de bain, je n'ai plus sommeil, je fini par me blottir dans un canapé avec un livre et une couverture…

C'est Hermione le lendemain matin qui me réveille, je suis toujours dans la même position qu'hier soir, sauf que le livre est tombé par terre et mes lunettes sont de travers. Elle me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit, tu as bien dormis au moins ? Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a passé sa nuit à cogiter… c'est à propos de la mission ? Ou de quelque chose de plus personnel ? »

« - Pourquoi est ce que j'ai la désagréable impression que tu sais déjà tout ? Tu me l'expliques ça ? »

« - Oh je sais que tu es perturbé euh… parce que Drago Malfoy s'intéresse à toi ? Non je ne sais pas ça… »

« - Je le savais, comment tu le sais ? Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de te dire qu'il m'avait embrassé… »

« - Oh ! Il t'a embrassé c'est vrai ? Mais c'est trop classe ça, tu te rends compte… Drago est plutôt mignon, et si il t'a embrassé cela veux dire que tu l'intéresses, enfin ça je le savais déjà. » Me coupe Hermionne.

« - Quoi comment tu sais qu'il s'intéresse à moi… »

« - Je le sais c'est tout, tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'il te lance depuis qu'il est arrivé ici ? Bah moi si en tout cas… bon il va falloir se dépêcher nous devons bientôt nous rendre à la gare, tu vas mettre tes affaires en bas, après tu déjeunes et on y va, d'ac ? »

« - D'ac ! Mais on en reparlera. » Lui dis-je alors qu'elle sort de la chambre.

J'adore cette fille, la façon qu'elle a de tout voir, de tout savoir. Mais de me dire ce qu'elle sait qu'à des moments particuliers cela m'énerve. En tout cas elle m'a donné une information capitale, comme ça Drago s'intéresse à moi depuis qu'il est ici.

C'est que comme le dit Hermionne ce mec est plutôt canon, bon c'est une bombe, j'avoue. Il me plait ? Quelle question, bien sûr que oui, à quel homme ou femme bi ou hétéro ne plairait-il pas. Ceci dit je ne veux pas être un coup d'un soir juste pour s'amuser, je ne veux pas l'être.

Je me rappelle toutes nos conversations à Drago et à moi depuis le début du mois, il m'a bien dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était plus vierge, ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait amusé car durant toute la conversation que l'on avait eu ce jour là mes joues n'avaient pas quitté leurs couleurs coquelicot. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il cherchait l'amour, et il m'avait dit n'être jamais tombé amoureux. Enfin avant, avait-il rajouté. Que devais-je comprendre par ses actes et ses paroles ? Qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit amoureux de moi ?

Le baiser d'hier avait été si léger, si tendre, si… trop. Jamais je n'avais été embrassé comme ça ni par Cho ni par Ginny. Leurs baisers à elles me paraissent si fades comparés à celui que m'avait donné Drago. D'ailleurs m'avait-il donné un baiser ou m'en avait-il pris un… Sur cette réflexion hautement philosophique et métaphysique, je me mis à éclater de rire alors que j'étais toujours à l'endroit où Hermione m'avait laissé en partant. Je levais juste un peu la tête pour voir l'horloge murale, et couru comme un dératé en voyant que j'étais (une fois de plus) en retard. Je pris vite fait ma douche, puis m'habilla en 2 minutes chronos, puis faisant léviter mes affaires derrière moi, je descendis au rez de chaussée où je déposais mes affaires et redescendis d'un niveau, pour aller dans la cuisine.

Quand j'arrive ils sont déjà tous les trois attablés, Ron mangeant comme quatre, Mione le regardant avec amour et tendresse, Drago relevant sa tête pour me voir arriver et me faire un petit sourire. Cet homme sait-il tout le bordel qui passe son temps à foutre dans ma tête, enfin surtout en ce moment.

« - Bonjour, tout le monde, dis-je pour attirer à moi les deux tourtereaux (ou peut-être devrais-je dire les trois, bah oui la nourriture doit elle aussi entrer en ligne de compte.) »

« - Bonjour me répondent les trois autres en cœur, (bah non pas la nourriture ce coup ci…) »

« - Toutes vos affaires sont prêtes à être emportés et descendues surtout, parce que si il faut remonter pour chercher un truc nous allons être en retard, ce dont je n'ai absolument pas envie. Après tout ce sera notre première sortie devant tout Poudlard où nous ne seront plus un trio mais un quatuor… c'est génial non ? » dit Hermione

Je vous ai dit combien cette fille est observatrice et que je l'adorais… ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est que sous ses airs angéliques et studieux, se cache une jeune fille un peu folle, et toujours joyeuse. Pas comme Luna on est d'accord, hein… mais à sa manière elle met de l'animation dans le groupe que nous sommes. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça, je n'imagine même pas la pression que nous aurions sinon.

Une demi-heure plus tard nos affaires sont réduites et mises dans nos poches, nous sortons sur le perron, je me retourne pour fermer la maison avec ma magie, chose que j'ai appris à faire grâce à Hermionne et nos recherches effectuées au cours du mois.

Après un dernier regard pour la maison, je me retourne et transplane avec un brin de mélancolie vers la gare King Cross. On a passé tellement de bon moment dans cette maison, c'est là bas que j'ai appris à vraiment connaitre Drago, ses manies, son tempérament… son baiser.

Avec un synchronisme parfait nous arrivons tous les quatre au même endroit au même moment, surprenant par la même, les premières années. Je leurs fais un sourire avant de me diriger vers le train. La famille Weasley est là au quasi complet, je sais qu'ils sont là pour Ginny plus que pour nous, mais je sais aussi qu'ils sont heureux de nous voir, même Drago a le droit à l'étreinte de Mme Weasley, c'est plutôt marrant de le voir ronchonner alors que je sais pertinemment que comme pour moi, Molly le réconforte… par contre qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois sur le quai de la gare une autre famille, d'autres parents qui peut être n'auraient pas du y être, non ce n'est pas peut être. Pas avec ce que Drago m'a montré, ils sont là pour le convaincre de retourner avec eux… je ne les laisserai pas faire, Drago est avec nous maintenant…

« - Drago, tu ne vas peut être pas apprécié ce que je vais te dire mais attend que j'ai fini de parler pour te retourner d'accord. » j'aurais voulu ne pas le prévenir, le faire monter dans le train, pour ne pas qu'il les voit, pour ne pas qu'il leur parle, pour ne pas qu'il parte. Suite à mes paroles je le vois acquiescer et fixer son regard au mien, je n'avais jamais remarqué combien ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

« - Drago tes parents sont là, et dans maintenant moins de deux minutes tu vas devoir leurs faire face, leurs parler… je ne sais pas si tu t'en sens le courage. Je sais aussi qu'ils vont essayer de te récupérer, pour cela je ne suis pas toi et quoi que tu fasses je te laisserai le choix, quelque soit celui-ci. Et une dernière chose, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là d'accord ? »

« - D'accord Harry, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des discours aussi passionnés ! Me taquina t-il, je n'oublie pas ne t'en fait pas »

Il sourit en disant ces mots, il est encore plus magnifique avec un sourire sincère sur son visage. Puis après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois, il se retourne faisant face à ses parents qui ont l'air franchement incommodés par le fait qu'il m'ait parlé.

En tous les cas je ressens un sentiment de possessivité et de peur m'envahir quand je pense qu'il pourrait décider de partir avec eux. Il faut le dire aussi un sentiment de bonheur m'a traversé quand il m'a souri et ceci m'a suffit pour me dire que ce que j'éprouve pour Drago est plus que de l'amitié et que je ne le vois pas comme je vois Ron ou 'Mione c'est plus … intense dirais-je.

Je retourne avec les Weasley le temps de leur conversation, mais je surveille les Malfoy quand même. Après un temps où la conversation me paraissait calme malgré son sujet, elle devint plus houleuse et des cris ou ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des cris pour des Malfoy, se firent entendre. Doucement je m'approchai de Drago pour me placer à côté de lui, si proche que nos bras se touchèrent. Provocation ? Certainement mais tellement jouissif à voir leurs têtes.

« - Un problème Drago ? » demandais-je avec un air de parfait innocent

« - Non, me répondit-il, mes parents me faisaient juste part de leur avis sur le fait que je retourne à Poudlard cette année. Mais nous avions fini, et il est temps pour nous de monter dans ce train, Harry » provoqua t-il à son tour en me prenant le bras en partant, avec un sourire ravi.

« - Que voulaient-ils réellement ? » lui demandais-je une fois dans le train.

« - Ce que tu m'avais dit qu'ils voulaient, à savoir me ramener au manoir avec en plus une punition pour en avoir fuguer, et une autre pour m'être accoquiner avec vous comme le dit si bien mon père. Mais vois tu il se trouve que je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait qu'ils ne te considèrent pas comme une relation acceptable pour moi » en disant cela, il s'était mis devant moi, me fit un sourire en frôlant ma hanche d'un geste souple et discret.

Espèce de serpent, pensais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure sous les caresses. En tout cas son changement de position n'était pas totalement involontaire, au vu du regard assez… carnassier puis-je dire, qu'il me lance. Qu'il arrête avec sa main diabolique et son sourire, si ça continue je vais gémir devant tout le monde.

Soudain un éclair de compréhension se fait dans mon esprit, c'est ce qu'il veut, que je montre à tout le monde ma faiblesse devant lui ? Ou mon intérêt peut être ?

« - ça t'amuse ? » lui demandais-je, je l'avoue légèrement allumé.

« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir de te voir dans cette état petit griffy, cependant tu as raison, autant ne pas en faire profiter tout le monde, cela serait inconvenant. »

Il me dit ça avec un sourire, comme à son habitude est- ce qu'il blague ? Et qu'il est sérieux ? Je le regarde une fois encore avant de le précéder dans le compartiment où Ron et Mione sont déjà installés. Je prends place en face d'eux et donc à côté de Drago.

A onze heure pile le train démarra, je crois que je suis bien placé pour savoir que le Poudlard Express n'attend jamais personne. Une conversation légère s'est installée dans notre compartiment et tous les sujets qui concernaient la guerre et ce qui s'en approchaient en ce moment étaient bannis. Au bout d'un moment nous avons vu débarquer dans notre compartiment Neville accompagné de Luna et de Ginny. La rouquine bien entendu se plaça d'office entre moi et Drago, pour venir se coller à moi. Elle ne comprendra donc jamais que je ne finirai pas avec elle, à une époque j'aurais pu être d'accord mais là au vu de mes préférences…

Après avoir passé environ une demi-heure dans le compartiment avec nous, et avoir repoussé pas moins d'une quinzaine d'avance de la part de Ginny sous les regards moqueurs de Ron, Mione et Drago, ils finirent par repartir pour nous laisser tous les quatre seuls. Le sujet de conversation dériva alors sur les études, je suivis les première minutes avant que ma nuit mouvementée se rappelle à moi et que je commence à me blottir un peu plus sur la banquette. Voyant ça Drago me fit un sourire moqueur avant d'ouvrir ses bras et me faire signe de venir contre lui.

J'hésitais un court instant, vraiment court je l'avoue, avant de m'appuyer sur son torse, une fois bien installé je m'assoupie quasiment instantanément.

Ce que je ne pus voir fut les regards attendris de mes amis sur nous ainsi que les bras de Drago m'enfermer dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive, ni ce même Drago m'embrasser le front avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Hermione sur une quelconque matière.

Je me réveillais après un moment, toujours blotti dans les bras de Drago, celui-ci à présent endormis tout comme Hermione dans une position similaire à la mienne avec Ron lui caressant les cheveux en regardant par la fenêtre. Voyant que tout allait bien, je me remis bien dans les bras de Drago avant de me rendormir dans ceux-ci, songeant qu'après il allait falloir que j'analyse mes sentiments pour lui, bien que je sois sûr d'être amoureux de lui… enfin je pense. Mais au vu de mes réactions de possessivité à son égard et de contentement quand je suis dans ses bras… je crois que je suis amoureux.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, Drago se mit à bouger pour se décaler de sous moi, je grognais alors pour lui signifier mon désaccord. Bah oui, ma bouillote et accessoirement oreiller se faisait la malle, je n'allais pas laisser faire sans rien dire, je ne suis pas encore* fou ! Drago me tranquillisa alors l'esprit avec un « je reviens mon ange » glissé à l'oreille. Ce qui je l'avoue a eu l'effet escompté. Le laissant s'absenter je me rallongeais un peu sur la banquette avant de me rassoir correctement, ce coup-ci Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux endormis, Mione la tête dans le cou de Ron, et celui-ci le nez dans les cheveux de sa petite amie.

Ce n'est maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il m'a appelé son ange, finalement ma cause est loin d'être perdue…

Après avoir quitté le compartiment j'eu une incroyable sensation de froid, Harry était vraiment une bouillotte, quoi qu'il en dise. Il a accepté sans même une explication de venir dans mes bras, j'avoue que son corps collé au mien… une sensation simplement splendide, mais ce n'est que physique hein ? Je commence à douter, et si c'était bien plus !

Comme prévu je me dirige vers les sanitaires, pour retourner le plus rapidement possible auprès de ma bouillotte, il est tellement mignon quand il dort… à la sortie de ceux-ci je m'apprêtes à retourner voir ceux qui sont à présent mes amis, lorsque soudain l'air se fait glacial, il semble se raréfier, je commence à m'étourdir, à ressentir les coups que mon père m'a donné, comme ci malgré toutes les années passées il venait de les faire, et sans en comprendre la raison je me senti soudain comme désespéré. C'est à ce moment là que je compris, et comme pour affirmer ma pensée une demi-douzaine de détraqueurs apparut à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Je ne peux pas me sauver, il faut que l'on vienne m'aider, je ne maîtrise pas le patronus ! Je n'ai jamais réussi avant, je connais la formule, mais il ne m'est jamais rien apparu d'autre qu'une brume informe… je sais que je dois garder mon sang froid.

Personne ne vient, je ne vais pas m'en sortir, désolé Harry tu devras compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour tes recherches en magie noir. Harry son sourire, son innocence, son corps contre le mien pendant qu'il dort, le goût de ses lèvres, nos chamailleries et encore ce jolie sourire timide sur son visage d'ange… non je ne peux pas abandonner Harry, il compte sur moi et compte pour moi, je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas faible, que … je suis digne de lui. Oui, je veux être digne de ce que j'espère pouvoir appeler un jour mon compagnon. J'ai la réponse à mon hésitation, c'est plus que physique, je l'aime. Et il m'aura fallu des détraqueurs pour le comprendre.

Sans comprendre une joie et un bonheur intense m'envahissent et je laisse naturellement glisser les mots sauveurs en dehors de moi…

« Spero patronum… »

Sous ma surprise ce n'est pas la brume habituelle qui sort de ma baguette mais un véritable patronus corporel, ma surprise est doublée lorsque je me rends compte qu'il s'agit en faite d'une panthère magnifique, qui me regarde un instant et capte mes yeux dans son regard vert, réplique parfaite d'un autre… comme si j'avais besoin d'une preuve de plus.

Soudain je me rends compte que je n'ai plus froid, et que dans mon cœur l'espoir est revenu, je rouvre mes yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés ma panthère est toujours là en face de moi me regardant, les détraqueurs sont qu'en à eux toujours présent mais encerclés par trois patronus, une loutre, un renard et un cerf. Je me retourne et les vois tous les trois ils sont là avec Harry au milieu. Il a comme de la fierté dans ses yeux, je suis heureux bêtement…

Une fois les détraqueurs sous contrôle nous retournions dans notre compartiment, comme si de rien n'était sauf le sourire sur mes lèvres qui ne voulait pas se faner, heureusement qu'il était quand même discret…

Le trajet repris son court normalement, bien que plus réveillé que pendant la première partie du voyage. Après encore une heure, nous arrivions dans la gare de Pré au Lard, encore dix minutes plus tard et nous étions sur le perron de Poudlard, où nous attendait bien sagement la nouvelle directrice ainsi que madame Pomfresh. Déjà au courant de notre aventure dans le train.

« Veuillez me suivre, jeune gens », nous dit-elle le ton toujours sévère, elle nous conduit à travers le dédale du château où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les trois autres, au vu de leurs réactions. A moins qu'ils ne soient plus doués qu'ils en ont l'air pour dissimuler leur étonnement (ça m'étonnerait).

Finalement Mc Go fini par s'arrêter devant un miroir, et prononce le mot de passe « espoir » avant de le traverser, là par contre les trois autres sont surpris. Puis Harry le premier remis apparemment traverse lui aussi le miroir suivit par nous après un regard.

Nous nous retrouvions alors dans un splendide salon, décoré en style gothique avec plusieurs portes, 6 pour être précis.

« - Cet appartement sera le votre pour le restant de votre scolarité, vous suivrez le matin les cours avec les autres étudiants, et l'après-midi vous reviendrez ici pour vos cours de « spécialisation », vos emplois du temps on été fait de façon à ce que vous ayez les mercredi après-midi, ainsi que vos week end. Nous dit la directrice.

Et en ce qui concerne les autres requêtes ? demande Harry soucieux

Elles ont toutes été acceptées, donc personne ne sera mis dans la confidence du lieu où vous vous trouvez, pour ce qui est du couvre feu… vous n'en avez pas, cependant vous aurez un grade supérieur aux préfets, et donc je vous demanderai de parfois faire des rondes, si jamais une alarme d'attaque se déclenchait. Et pour les sorties de Poudlard cela a été arrangé, vous avez tous votre permis de transplanage, vous pourrez donc transplaner de ce salon mais seul vous quatre pourrez le faire pareil pour revenir, cependant je vous prierais, de me prévenir de vos sorties.

Nous avons compris Madame, nous le ferrons je pense que nous vous le devons bien. Pour nos cours particuliers j'aurais une nouvelle requête à faire…

Dites toujours Monsieur Potter, le coupa son ancienne directrice de maison

j'aimerai ajouter en plus des cours avec l'infirmière, pour apprendre les soins de base, je serai rassurer si au moins l'un d'entre nous pouvait venir au secours des autre durant une bataille, et je souhaiterais aussi, que vous mettiez cette matière en option pour les autres, de nos temps elle pourrait être utile et sauver quelques vies…

J'y penserai Potter, je vous dirai demain. En attendant la répartition doit être finie, je vous laisse donc ici, pour éviter de vous faire remarquer, un plat vous sera apporté, j'annoncerai à la fin du repas votre nouvelle condition. Sur ce dernier mot elle tourna les talons pour partir avant de faire volte face et d'ajouter, oh cet appartement a deux elfes, les vôtres…, puis elle s'en allât pour de bon. »

« - Vous pensez qu'elle va devenir aussi folle que Dumby ? Nous balance Ron après un moment de blanc, parce que là c'est bien partit pour. »

Puis sans prévenir plus, nous partions tous dans un gigantesque éclat de rire, c'est à ce moment que les deux elfes arrivèrent chargeés de nourriture. Ils s'inclinèrent puis posèrent les plats et partirent.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot ce qui m'avait plus que tout étonné. Après le repas nous avions visiter les autres pièces, il y avait quatre chambres plutôt grandes et tout aussi magnifique, elles avaient toutes pour thème une couleur qui était ensuite déclinée dans plusieurs teintes et matériaux, la première dans les tons crèmes était attribuée à Hermione, la seconde dans les tons orangers fut donnée à Ron, qui disait que cette chambre au couleur des Canons Chudley était faite pour lui, puis celle d'Harry qui était dans les tons bleus clairs, et la mienne dans les verts. Cliché pour un serpentard je sais, cependant que pouvais je faire si mon dessus de lit avait exactement la même teinte émeraude que les yeux d' Harry. Chose étonnante toutes les chambres étaient communicantes avec une autre.

Ainsi celles de Ron et d'Hermione étaient reliées, de même que celles d'Harry et de moi. Entre les quatre chambres se trouvait une autre porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain gigantesque, la dernière porte elle menait sur une grande salle d'entrainement. La magie faisait bien les choses : qui aurait pensé qu'un si petit appartement pouvait abriter une si grande salle.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de décider d'aller s'enfermer tour à tour dans leur chambre, Harry et moi nous souriant en entendant un deuxième claquement de porte après le départ de Ron signe que celui-ci avait passé la porte communicante.

J'avais l'impression que cela ne faisait que dix minutes que je dormais, impression vite démentit par l'heure sur le cadran : deux heure et demi du matin. Il était évident que ce n'était pas un réveil naturel, je me demandais alors ce qui m'avait poussé à me réveiller. Chose que je réalisais très vite en entendant un gémissement terrifié de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Sans plus chercher d'explication, je me précipitai sur la porte de communication, le spectacle qui me fut alors offert fut à la fois horrible et magnifique. Horrible à cause du sang qui coulait de la cicatrice de mon amour et de sa visible douleur, mais magnifique car même ainsi avec juste un rayon de lune l'éclairant, il ressemblait à un ange déchu.

Me reprenant en main, je me dirigeais vers lui doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer dans son sommeil, bien que celui-ci soit déjà bien agité. Puis avec une douceur infini, je le pris dans mes bras le berçant tout doucement lui murmurant des « je suis là » ou encore « chut, tout ira bien à présent » peu a peu Harry se calma, pour venir se blottir un peu plus dans mon étreinte que je suppose qu'il devait juger rassurante. Je le serrais de manière possessive contre moi le caressant doucement, quand je le senti battre des cils tandis qu'il se réveillait.

Il se décala alors.

« - Drago ? Pourquoi es tu ici ?

tu faisais un cauchemar, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

si bien sûr, mais comment es tu rentré, comment l'as tu su ? C'est toi qui m'as sorti de là bas ?

Du calme mon ange respire tout ira bien, oui je t'ai entendu et je suis simplement rentré par la porte, pour ce qui est de te sortir de là bas… je ne sais pas où t tu étais ?

Peu importe je suis bien là, je veux rester comme ca, s'il te plaît Drago, reste ici… »

Son comportement était si étrange, il avait l'air tellement effrayé… sans réfléchir plus le blond se coucha et pris Harry contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, celui-ci se rendormis aussitôt. Je le regardais un peu avant qu'à mon tour je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée, apaisé par la respiration maintenant calme de mon ange. De toute façon les explications pourront attendre le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin mon reveil semblait se faire sur un nuage de coton, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon de chaleur, un poids agréable était présent sur mon torse, et une tête se trouvait dans mon cou, des cheveux chatouillant mon menton. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour constater deux choses : je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, ce qui m'amène à la seconde conclusion qui est que le poids qui me prend pour son doudou ou son oreiller, au choix (et que je sers moi-même dans mes bras est-il besoin de le préciser ?) n'est autre que le magnifique Harry Potter ! Peut être je devrais m'en aller, je pensais à une éventuelle fuite lorsque le sentant bouger contre moi, je me rappelais ce qui nous avais amené dans cette circonstance particulière. Son cauchemar, je devais en avoir les explications, Harry m'a demandé de rester.

Le temps passe et Harry ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller, je me demande quelle heure il peut être, avec l'aide d'un sort je vois qu'il est très tôt, six heure et demi du matin les cours ne commencent qu'à neuf, nous avons encore le temps. Pour faire passer le temps je décide que bouger serait une bonne solution. Bonne solution ça oui, mais une sacrée mauvaise idée, car je me suis alors retrouvé au contact de la virilité d'Harry plus que bien réveillée, ce qui vous avez du le deviner ne me laisse pas indifférent et qui donc fait réagir ma propre virilité. Tout aurait très bien pu se passer, si Harry n'avait pas décidé que pour se soulager, il devait balancer ses hanches contre les miennes, qui bien que j'essaie d'arrêter leurs mouvements semblaient avoir une volonté propre, qui ne voulait qu'une chose… répondre au désir d'Harry.

A cause d'un autre coup de rein particulièrement vicieux d'Harry je me mis à gémir fortement, je me demandais alors si ce démon au visage d'ange était véritablement en train de dormir ou de se foutre de ma tronche… je vis alors les yeux papillonnés, et s'ouvrir sur deux grandes émeraudes éclatantes de désir et de passion. Il me regarda un peu avant de décider qu'il était mieux sur moi et de remettre sa tête dans mon cou et où ses lèvres décidèrent que rester tranquille n'était pas leur truc, et de me faire plein de baisers papillons.

« - Bonjour mon ange, dis-je alors d'une voix enrouée »

Un bonjour auquel je ne reçu pour réponse qu'un grognement ainsi qu'une petite morsure dans mon cou. Mes mains caressant depuis le début son dos se déplacèrent alors sur ses hanches avant de le faire basculer pour qu'il se retrouve sous moi les yeux grand ouvert, les mains de chaque coté de sa tête, cet homme était ma débauche personnelle. Je me baissais alors pour mettre mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes lui laissant le choix de la décision finale. Allait-il accepter d'être avec moi ou non ? Il prit apparemment le décision que oui vu qu'il relève sa tête pour parcourir les centimètres restant et ainsi poser ses lèvres douces sur les miennes pour un baiser chaste, mais au combien plaisant. Après un moment il rompt le baiser pour reposer sa tête et me faire un regard provocateur.

Je me penche alors sur lui pour coller une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur ce qui est maintenant devenu ma damnation, le baiser est moins chaste plus langoureux, plus amoureux… je profite du gémissement de plaisir qu'il pousse pour approfondir le baiser et ainsi laisser ma langue caresser sa jumelle dans un ballet langoureux. Il bouge ses mains pour les accrocher à ma nuque comme pour ne pas tomber, une de ses main remonte dans mes cheveux pour approfondir encore plus le baiser qui devient alors fiévreux, alors que nos hanches partent à la rencontre de celles au dessus ou en dessous de nous, mes mains non plus ne restent pas inactives déboutonnant son haut de pyjama pour mieux le caresser. Nous cassons le baiser par manque d'air. Nos hanches se rencontrant toujours plus fiévreusement, mes lèvres tracent le contour de son visage si angélique, en ce moment marqué par le plaisir, puis le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre dans son cou pour les marquer. Ma bouche continue son chemin jusqu'aux tétons pour les faire durcir chacun leur tour puis suite à une pression plus forte sur ma tête je remonte pour de nouveau embrasser celui qui est devenu maintenant un démon de luxure. Nos sexes tendus à travers le tissus de nos pyjamas se rencontrèrent de plus en plus vivement, jusqu'au moment où je sens Harry se tendre contre moi et rejeter sa tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux du à son orgasme. Orgasme que je ne tarde pas non plus à rejoindre à la vu de cet être magnifique.

Nous rechangeons de position puis il revient se blottir contre moi

« Pourquoi ? » la simple question que je lui pose j'avais besoin de ses réponses, je me rends encore plus compte maintenant que je ne veux pas plus qu'il se joue de moi que moi je ne veux plus me jouer de lui.

« Je le voulais, me répond t-il dans un murmure, j'ai eu peur hier soir, dans mon cauchemar c'était toi que Voldemort tenait, il te torturait, je ne veux pas te perdre Drago... je … je » à ces mots je commence à sentir quelques larmes couler sur mon torse, je le serre donc dans mes bras plus fort je sens que c'est ce dont il a besoin.

« Chut, mon ange je suis là, ne pleure pas je vais bien, je ne te quitterai pas, c'est une promesse »

« Drago je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, je … je crois que… que je t'aime. » les dernier mots étant dit d'une voix si faible que je pensais les avoir rêvés, le fait qu'Harry se crispe dans mes bras et arrête de respirer me fait prendre conscience que non… mon ange m'aime !

« Moi aussi, mon ange je t'aime » dès que je dis ces mot je le sens se détendre pour se caller mieux dans mes bras et pousser un soupir de contentement, je suis sur que si il relevait la tête il me verrait un sourire niais aux lèvres…

Je tenais a m'excuser pour ce retard justement inexcusable, mais je doit avouer que je me suis laissé prendre de cour entre mon nouveau boulo, la reprise des cours, et il faut le dire une crise de lecture ^^. Enfin jespere que ce chapitre vous auras plus n'esiter pas a me donner votre avis, j'en suis preneuse.

*non en effet il est pas encore fou ^^ pour combien de temps ? Aucune idée, a quelle allure je deviens moi-même folle ? Par ce que je crois que c'est relié ! Mdr


End file.
